The Brilliant Ankylo
by Thomas Drovin
Summary: On a mission to stop their enemies the Tyrannos from stealing an important experimental machine. The Dinosaucers end up caught in a strange series of events that will lead them to face an unlikely but most DANGEROUS threat they have ever faced! (From an idea suggested to me by the writer 'brave kid' formerly on the Misc Category.)
1. Chapter 1

After a _**LONG**_ absence dear friends, I have decided to have a go at doing a few Dinosaucers stories along with a few one shots as they seem very RARE and non-existent on this site. One of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story and he Beta Read it too so all the thanks goes to him. I want to thank **'** **Timscorpion'** for letting me know that this site was putting up a Dinosaucers Category to give these stories a proper home. I also wish to apologise to all my readers for deleting all my OLD previous stories and such, after I've had a go with these Dinosaucers stories I'll start newly RESTORED ones, I promise!

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character. It's been a while since I've SEEN the show, but thank god for internet and you-tube I say! *Chuckles*

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART ONE:**

It was a fine sunny day at the annual Boulder Collage Science Fair, the students were all milling around examining the new high-tech equipment which were set up on the stands by their proud makers. In the midst of this crowd walked two teenagers named Paul and David. To the casual on looker these two teens didn't look any different to all the other teens around them. However, both Paul and David were very special individuals, they were the part of a foursome group of teenagers called the Secret Scouts, allies of their alien friends the Dinosaucers. The Dinosaucers were a race of intelligent anthropomorphic dinosaurs and other saurian species, which came from the planet Reptilon. A planet in the same solar system as Earth, but it was in a counter Earth orbit on the other side of the Sun.

Paul was a young bright African American teenager with brown eyes, glasses and short black hair. He was dressed in red and white sneakers along with blue jeans. Completing his appearance was a blue and white striped coat covering a long white sleeved shirt with red and blue stripes on the collar and shoulders.

David was a long black-haired teenager with matching black eyes. Like Paul he was dressed in sneakers and light blue jeans. He was also dressed in a long-sleeved shirt and coat like his friend Paul however _his_ coat had red and white stripes and his shirt had blue and white stripes. Unlike his friend Paul, David was more of an 'act first and think second' person. He didn't have quite the sharp intellect of Paul but he was creative and a quick thinker when he needed to be.

On their right ring finger both David and Paul wore their Secret Scout Power Ring's. These rings were actually special devices which the Dinosaucers had given them and their other two friends, Ryan and his sister Sara, when they had first met. The rings had two special functions, the first function was a small radio communicator which allowed them to contact their friends the Dinosaucers in times of emergency or vice versa. The second function of the rings were that they could enhance a certain ability of the wearer. For instance, Paul's ring allowed him to run at enhanced speed over long distances, while David's ring could increase his strength allowing him to lift objects several hundred pounds.

Normally on days like this Paul spent his spare time with his Dinosaucer friend Dimetro in their base Lava-Dome II located near Boulder, just as David spent his time off there with his Dinosaucer friends Stego and Bonehead. However today they decided to spend time looking at the science fair, or rather Paul wanted to look and dragged David with him as he was the only one he could find with nothing to do for the day.

"Not a bad science fair this year huh?" Paul said cheerfully to David as the two of them casually strolled through the exhibitions.

"Yeah, they seem to be more advanced than ever this year," David said in agreement as they walked up to another bench. "Check this out will you?" On the bench was a chess board complete with pieces, at one end of the chess board was a computer screen with a human face displayed on it and completing this strange device was a pair of robotic arms. In front of this strange looking device was a sign which read: _**Robotic Chess Player. Designed to be the ultimate challenge for people who play chess, a machine that can think its OWN winning moves to defeat whoever challenges it.**_

"What do you think of that?" Paul asked David as they both read the sign. "Care to see if that thing really CAN out think a human player?"

"Nah…" David said carelessly. "I'm not much of a chess player besides…machines that can think for themselves make me nervous. They may think of OTHER things rather than chess."

"I think we have a long way to go before something like that ever happens," Paul chuckled as they continued on their way to the next bench. "The equipment here is advanced but not THAT advanced."

"Oh yeah?" David said as they arrived at the next stand. "This thing looks pretty fancy."

The exhibit he was talking about had a sign next to it which said: _**I.Q Rater and Enhancer.**_ Before them was a machine made up of a control console, computer screen, a chair for a person to sit on, and a metal helmet suspended over the chair by a flexible arm.

"Ah!" said a young man dressed in a lab coat and glasses standing next to the machine. "I see you two have taken an interest in my device! Allow me to introduce myself," he went on offering them his hand. "I'm Martin Wilson inventor of this machine."

"Pleased to meet you Martin," Paul said shaking the inventor's hand. "What does this machine do exactly?"

"Well you read the sign," Martin said cheerfully. "It means exactly what it says. This machine can identify a user's Intelligence and rates it on the I.Q scale, from Extremely Low all the way to Very Superior."

"How does it work?" David asked curiously as he examined the machine.

"Glad you asked," Martin said eagerly taking a seat in front of the machine. "It's really simple and it works like this. First," he said taking the headset and putting it on his head. "You put the headset on like I have now…then switch the machine on like so," he flicked a power switch on causing the screen to light up as well as the console which lit up like a Christmas Tree. "Now that the machine is turned on," Martin went on with his explanation. "It starts by scanning my brain wave patterns, which takes a minute or two, then it'll display what my I.Q is on the screen."

They all looked at the computer screen which had the words _**'scanning please wait'**_ displayed on it. After a minute or two the screen went blank then it read: ' _ **I.Q Rating-118, High Average.'**_

"Wow!" Paul cried out in amazement. "It really works!"

"But of course!" Martin said proudly taking the headset off as he turned his machine off. "I believe that my device can do away with the time it takes to do written exams to determine a person's I.Q."

"That's incredible!" David exclaimed. "But wouldn't a person with the right technical know-how be able to fix this machine so it gave a false I.Q rating?"

"They COULD," Martin said admittedly. "But this machine has an anti-tampering device which prevents people from messing with the circuits. Gives them a nasty electric shock which gets stronger each time they keep tampering."

"What if they turn the power off?" Paul suggested.

"There's a special battery in my machine that keeps the anti-tampering device working when the power is off," Martin replied smugly. "I'm not an idiot you know, and so long as the battery is in an operating you can't take it out because it would be tampering."

"Sounds like you thought of everything," David said approvingly of Martin's foresight. "Now could you please explain to us just HOW can your machine actually _enhance_ a person's I.Q?"

"I was wondering when you'd get to that," Martin smiled. "That's also quite simple. When the machine scans a person with a Below Average I.Q of 69 and lower, it emits a special series of alpha waves through the helmet. These alpha waves help to heal the users mind and increase their I.Q to an Average of about 90-109."

"REALLY?" Paul said excitedly. "If you can do that it would a big help to struggling underprivileged people."

"Sounds a bit dangerous to me," David said worriedly. "Making people more intelligent than nature intended them to be."

"Relax," Martin said easily. "Like I said this machine just raises people's I.Q up to an _average_ intelligence, if we had people with _very superior_ intelligence guys like me wouldn't be needed for science fairs like this."

"Good point," Paul chuckled. "Well good luck with the fair," he said shaking Martin's hand along with David.

"Thanks very much," Martin said returning the handshake. "Thanks for letting me show you how my machine works."

"So, what do you think?" David asked Paul as the two of them walked away from the exhibit.

"I think Martin may be a sure-fire winner in this science fair," Paul said thoughtfully.

"No, I mean what do you think about Martin's MACHINE?" David corrected him. "If it CAN actually do what Martin claimed it can do, it could be a VERY dangerous thing if it fell into the hands of the Tyrannos."

"Yeah," Paul said worriedly. "Not a very happy thought is it? Perhaps we should let our friends the Dinosaucers know about it." He lifted his ring to his face and flipped back the top to reveal a small communicator. "Come in Lava-Dome II, anyone at home? This is Paul, come in Lava-Dome II."

As Paul was busy trying to contact the Dinosaucers he and David were blissfully unaware that their fears were absolutely justified. For hanging upside down in a large bushy tree, rubbing his chin in deep thought at what he had heard, was the Tyranno spy Terrible Dactyl. Terrible Dactyl was an evolved Pterodactyl, a flying reptile present on Earth during the late Cretaceous Period between 75 to 65 Million BC. The Tyranno had blue eyes, a long sharp beak with an equally long pointed crest sticking out of the back of his head. He also had long winged arms which ended in four clawed fingers and his legs ended in three toed feet. Most of the flying Tyranno's visible body was light orange along with his tail however his wings were a shade of crimson red. Dactyl's clothes consisted of a black leather flying helmet with flying goggles and a white scarf around his neck. The rest of his body was covered by a sleeveless and pantsless leather flying jacket; completing this outfit was a pair of black boots specially made for the flying Tyranno's feet.

"Hmmm," Dactyl said thoughtfully to himself in his usual English Accented voice. "A machine that can rate AND raise the I.Q of the user if necessary? Now THAT is something that should be reported!" He lifted his wrist, which had a communicator strapped onto it, to his mouth and spoke into it. "Terrible Dactyl to Tar-Pits II. This is Terrible Dactyl to Tar-Pits II are you receiving me?"

 **000000000000000**

Back in the Tyranno's base (located under a tar pit like their original base on Reptilon, hence the name Tar-Pits II) Terrible Dactyl's voice crackled out of a radio speaker from a control panel. Sitting at the console on monitor duty were the two Tyranno's Quackpot and Brachio. Quackpot was an evolved Hadrosaurus, an herbivorous lineage commonly called 'duckbilled dinosaurs' that once lived throughout Earth during the Cretaceous Period, between 145 and 65 million years ago. Quackpot had a great sense of humour and a devious, though very creative mind, and often used his talents to get the Dinosaucers into a lot of trouble, perhaps more so than any other Tyranno. Sometimes, however, Quackpot did exhibit compassion and he was definitely not dumb or incredulous as he might first appear to the eyes of another.

Quackpot had large green eyes, a long pink duck billed beak with sharp teeth. The front of Quackpot's neck was pink, as was the underside of his tail and so presumably was his stomach. It was impossible to tell as he wore a large sleeveless and pantless space suit which covered most of his body. The spacesuit was a light blue in colour down the middle while the shoulder parts and sides of the space suit was dark blue. The rest of the Tyranno's body was red, including the top part of his tail along with his powerful arms, three clawed hands and feet. Completing Quackpot's appearance was a pair of light blue armoured wrist guards, and a pair of matching armoured ankle guards.

Brachio was an evolved Brachiosaurus, a large Sauropod Dinosaur which inhabited Earth 150 million years ago in the late Jurassic Period. He had red eyes, long neck and tail along with three toed feet and hands. Brachio's body was a light purple in colour with the exception of the yellow fin on his head. He wore a yellow pantless and sleeveless space suit with red borders around the legs arms and neck. The front of his suit had a large red zipper and a black belt tied around his waist. Completing this outfit was a pair of yellow boots on Brachio's feet.

"This is Tar-Pits II Terrible Dactyl," Brachio said flicking a switch on the console before him. "We're receiving you loud and clear."

' _I have something EXTREMELY important to tell Genghis Rex,'_ Terrible Dactyl said urgently. _'I have to talk to him at once.'_

"Uh…" Brachio said hesitantly looking at Quackpot in worry before replying. "His Scaliness is…busy at the moment Terrible Dactyl…can't WE tell him what's happening on your behalf?"

' _No you can't,'_ Terrible Dactyl snapped back impatiently. _'I MUST talk to Genghis Rex right away! Normally when I have something to report he almost ALWAYS take's it! What could be more important than what I have to report?'_

"His sister Princess Dei is here," Quackpot spoke up in his usual sounding nasial like voice. "She decided to 'drop in' from Reptilon and have a little 'chat' with our leader, know what I mean?"

' _Well you'll_ _ **have**_ _to interrupt them then,'_ Terrible Dactyl said bluntly. _'Tell Genghis Rex it will be WORTH the interruption.'_

Quackpot and Brachio looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "Okay Terrible Dactyl," Quackpot said wearily. "We'll go get him for you…just hold on," he indicated to Brachio to get going.

"On my way," Brachio sighed getting up off his chair and heading off to his leader's quarters.

 **000000000000000**

Genghis Rex the leader of the Tyranno's sat at a table in his personal quarters, with his chin in his hand as he listened to the endless ranting of his sister Princess Dei. Genghis Rex was an evolved Tyrannosaurs Rex, he had green eyes, sharp teeth, red skin, two three toed clawed feet and a long powerful tail. However, the main difference from his extinct Earth counterpart was that Genghis Rex had _regular_ arms with four clawed hands instead of small stubby arms. The Tyranno leader was wearing his usual outfit of an orange sleeveless space suit with blue shoulder pads and two blue vertical stripes at the top and bottom. The bottom part of his suit was purple with torn blue pant legs, completing this outfit were a pair of spiky ankle bracelets.

Princess Dei, the only female on the Tyranno's team, was indeed Genghis Rex's older sister. She was the co-leader of the Tyranno clan, ranking as high as her brother in the hierarchy and leading their forces on Reptilon while Rex handled their forces on Earth. She was a very skilled fighter with greater speed, agility and physical strength than any of the other Tyranno's. Unlike Genghis Rex, Dei was a Deinonychus, a vicious dinosaur of the Dromaeosaur lineage with a razor-sharp toed claw that was used to cut, slash and eviscerate prey with the intent of killing it through either shock or blood loss. Her kind of dinosaur existed on Earth in the Late Cretaceous Period, about 90 million years ago.

Princess Dei was dressed in a black pointed helmet, a high collared black and grey sleeveless armour top with long fingerless gloves. The lower part of her body was also covered in a slip on black and grey armoured pants that lacked shoes so it allowed her clawed toes to stick out. Completing her appearance were a pair of black rings wrapped around the end and start of her tail. As it happened Dei was even more ruthless than her brother was, she was one of the few who actually DARED to scold Rex when his OR her schemes against the Dinosaucers went wrong. However, Dei spent more time on Reptilon than she did on Earth, but she only came when she felt her brother and his followers needed her 'influence' to try harder. Unfortunately, Dei tended to be more of an offence to the other Tyranno's than her brother was to them, as her talk with Rex was proving.

"I still can't believe that even after ALL this time dear brother," Dei said jeeringly to the annoyed Tyranno leader. "That you've STILL failed to eliminate those annoying pests the Dinosaucers, the ONLY thing between us and the domination of both Reptilon and Earth I might add! Once again it makes me wonder WHY those half-wit Tyrannos assisting you HAVE the ranks that were chosen for this mission!"

"At least I'm actually HERE on Earth TRYING to find a way to get rid of the Dinosaucers!" Rex snapped back furiously. "All you do is stay on Reptilon ordering around the rest of our 'half-wit' Tyranno followers, the same followers you criticise!"

"I'm talking about the ones who ARE with you on Earth," Dei said sarcastically. "When was the last time YOU or any of them came up with a plan to defeat our enemies? Let alone find a way to help conquer this planet!"

At that moment, there was a gentle tap on the door to Rex's Quarters and then Brachio's nervous voice called out. "Uh…excuse me your Scaliness may I come in?"

"If you must Brachio," Rex sighed irritably although he was secretly _glad_ of the interruption to this argument with his sister.

"Well?" Dei said impatiently as Brachio entered the quarters. "What is so important that you dare enter here to interrupt us?"

"Uh…Terrible Dactyl is on the radio wanting to talk to you Bossasaur," Brachio said hesitantly. "He claims it's extremely important and worth the interruption."

"Does he now?" Rex said getting to his feet his interest suddenly peaked. "Well I'd better go and see what he wants then. Please excuse me dear sister," Rex said in mock apology to Dei. "But this COULD be the break we've been looking for against the Dinosaucers."

"Oh _suuuure_ it will be Rex," Dei said dismissively as Rex followed Brachio out of his quarters. "But you go look…you never COULD finish an argument with me!"

"Oh I don't know WHO drives me crazy around here more," Rex fumed to himself as he and Brachio went to the control room. "The Dinosaucers or my sister!"

"Well hopefully Terrible Dactyl's report may cheer you up Chiefasaur," Brachio said reassuringly as they walked up to where Quackpot was waiting for them.

"For the twentieth time, I've told you idiots NOT to call me chief!" Rex roared furiously before flicking the radio switch in front of him. "Genghis Rex here Terrible Dactyl, what do you have to report?"

' _I've been spying around the Boulder Collage Science Fair your Scaliness,'_ Terrible Dactyl reported. _'I wanted to let you know I found an exhibited device in which the maker claims can not only RATE a person's I.Q, but_ _ **enhance**_ _it as well!'_

"Really?" Rex said in sudden evil interest. _'A device that can increase a person's intelligence can be INVALUABLE to the Tyranno cause!'_ He thought eagerly to himself. _'We can use it to boost our_ _ **own**_ _I.Q's and develop new ways to defeat our enemies and conquer this world as well as Reptlion!'_

"Tell me EVERYTHING you've discovered Terrible Dactyl," Rex said into the radio snapping out of his thoughts. "Including WHERE this device is and HOW we can steal it for our purposes," he rubbed his clawed hands together in glee. "I feel that _**THIS**_ is what we need to defeat the Dinosaucers once and for all!"

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

That's the first chapter done for you readers! As you can see things are SLOWLY starting to move as the Tyranno's want to steal the I.Q enhancer. However, did the Dinosaucers receive Paul and David's message? Will they be there to stop their enemies in time? You'll find out next chapter, in the meantime don't forget to read and review. Later!


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back dear readers! I'm so glad you thought the first chapter to this story was well worth your efforts to read and review! As a reward for you doing that, I present you with the next chapter!

Once again I want to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story which he Beta Read too, so all thanks goes to him. Turns out he's _**full**_ of ideas to share if he doesn't have time to make a story himself.

I also want to apologise again in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART TWO:**

Night had now fallen over Boulder Collage and all of the students, along with their teachers and all the rest of the staff, had gone home for the evening. As for all the science fair exhibits which had been out on display during the course of the day, they had been safely locked up in the college gymnasium. However…the exhibits were locked up safely from HUMAN robbers, the Tyranno's however were a DIFFERENT matter.

Hiding in the shadows of the gym was Rex himself, Quackpot, Brachio, Terrible Dactyl and Ankylo who was Genghis Rex's personal assistant. Ankylo was an evolved Ankylosaurus, an armoured dinosaur whose lineage lived during the Cretaceous Period between 125 and 65 million years ago. He had the best defence among his fellow Tyrannos, a trait which had saved his life and hide many times before.

Ankylo had green eyes, a large snout like nose and a sharp tooth filled mouth. On the sides of Ankylo's head and body were protruding spines which ran all the way down to his tail. His red body was covered in a dark grey and white short sleeved spacesuit with no pant legs. He wore grey toeless boots for his three clawed feet and matching fingerless gloves for his four clawed hands.

Amongst this group, Ankylo was the most loyal Tyranno to Genghis Rex. He often came at him with ideas and suggestions that helped solve the fights between quarrelling factions, without the need of physical punishment by him or his comrades. However, Ankylo's plans and ideas almost always failed and were eventually disregarded by his fellow Tyrannos. Ankylo was also good at comforting, influencing and talking his friends out of some situations, although his advice sometimes did not pay off because of the depth of the situation. He was also the most optimistic of the Tyrannos, always looking forward towards victory no matter what the Dinosaucers may throw at them or how many times their enemies had beat them.

"Haven't you finished with the alarm system yet?" Rex hissed impatiently to Brachio who was busy fiddling around with the gymnasium's central junction box.

"Almost there your Scaliness," Brachio reported back quietly. "There!" he said triumphantly as he closed the junction box after a few more minutes work. "The alarm system is now deactivated, we can go in without a problem."

"Excellent!" Rex said in approval before turning to the rest of his followers. "Now you all know the plan, don't you?"

"We sure do Bossasaur," Ankylo snorted. "We follow Terrible Dactyl to where he saw the I.Q Rater and Enhancer machine, grab it and take it back to our ship."

"Where we fly it back to our base," Quackpot said eagerly.

"Then start using it to boost our _**own**_ I.Q's," Terrible Dactyl went on. "To develop new ways of defeating our enemies!"

"Then we can conquer Earth and Reptlion as well!" Brachio said finishing up.

"That's right!" Rex nodded in confirmation. "Now Terrible Dactyl, lead us to that Enhancer."

"It's this way," Terrible Dactyl said producing a torch and shining it around on all the exhibits. "Near the back of the gymnasium."

After a few minutes of careful searching the exhibits Terrible Dactyl gave a small cry of triumph as his torchlight fell on what they were looking for. "Ah-ha! I was right, the I.Q Enhancer it's right here!"

"And that's where it's going to stay!" a stern voice suddenly boomed out making all the Tyranno's jump in shock.

The owner of the voice then stepped out of his hiding place revealing himself to be none other than Allo, the leader of the Dinosaucers and main rival to Genghis Rex. Allo was an evolved Allosaurus a genus of large theropod dinosaur that lived on Earth 155 to 150 million years ago during the late Jurassic Period.

Allo had brown eyes and unlike his ancient Earth counterpart he didn't have the typical head crests and teeth of a real Allosaurus. In fact, Allo's teeth were flat and wide rather than pointy and sharp. This was due to Allo's diet, which consisted mostly of ferns. Allo's brown body was mostly covered by his dark and light blue uniform with teal and purple accents on his shoulders and legs. He had dark blue fingerless gloves on his four fingered hands and he wore a teal helmet on his head.

When the Dinosaucers had first come to Earth and met their friends the Secret Scouts, Allo was the one who gave them their rings. But this was only after he had made them promise _NEVER_ to reveal their presence or existence known to _**ANYONE**_ on Earth. Due to being the Dinosaucer leader, Allo was cool, calm and collected. This was necessary especially as he had to constantly make hard decisions for his friends. He was also quite clever as he seemed to know about pretty much everything about his fellow Dinosaucers _**AND**_ the Tyrannos.

Allo's comrades were very loyal to him and rarely, if ever, disregarded, disobeyed or questioned his orders. However, there _were_ times when Allo admitted when he was wrong or mistaken, and easily forgave his friends for his misjudgement. There were also other times, when Allo scolded his friends for going against his orders, but NOT to the point of punishing them like Rex did with his fellow Tyrannos.

Backing up Allo was three more of his fellow Dinosaucers he felt would be necessary to back him up. The first was Ichy an evolved Ichthyosaurus, a large marine reptile contemporary to the dinosaurs but not _related_ to them, which thrived in the seas during much of the Earth's Mesozoic era approximately 250 million years ago. Ichy had brown eyes and his blue and white head ended in a long-pointed mouth filled with teeth similar to a dolphin's. This was because Ichy, his ancient Earth ancestors, was great at fishing. In fact, Ichy favourite meals were fish, crustaceans and molluscs freshly caught by his own hands. The rest of Ichy's body was blue covered up by a light green and dark blue uniform with the exclusion of his arms, legs, fishy tail and the dorsal fin in his back. His hands were covered in dark blue gloves and his feet were covered in swimming flippers.

Among his fellow Dinosaucers, Ichy was undoubtedly one of the most responsible. But he wasn't totally serious he did have a sense of humour. Ichy liked to toy around with his foes and make fun of them all of which greatly amused him as he was a proud skilled warrior as well as a versatile fighter. That made things so much more worthwhile for Ichy to be with his fellow Dinosaucers on this mission to Earth.

The second member of the team was Teryx, who was the only female Dinosaucer on this mission to Earth and the _only_ one of them who could fly under her own power. Teryx was an evolved Archaeopteryx, which was a derived theropod dinosaur that lived 150 million years ago during Earth's late Jurassic Period and considered to be the planet's first 'true' bird. Therefore, she was an 'avian reptile,' or a 'bird-reptile' hybrid with half the features and body structure of each one. Teryx's bones were lightweight, yet strong and her lighter frame made her perfectly suited for aerial combat and agility.

Teryx had white, blue and salmon-coloured plumage and, unlike the other Dinosaucers, she wore a simple backpack in lieu of armour. She also carried a small package on her back and wore four yellow/golden rings on each arm. She did so because heavy armour would pull her down, making it harder for her to fly. Also, Teryx's speed allowed her to dodge or avoid incoming attacks that her partners may be forced to defend against or deflect. She had three fingers on each hand and four toes on each foot.

Teryx's gorgeous appearance was well-known all across Reptilon, and several males there had tried to attempt to court her because of it. However, all of the males ended up failing because of the spirited nature of Teryx's heart. It turned out Teryx had a very pure hearted, kind, gentle, cheerful and energetic spirit which was the common characteristic of any young adult or teenager. It also caused other females on Reptilon to envy Teryx's looks. Despite being so beautiful and pretty, Teryx did not think highly of herself, in fact she was very humble and modest. Her affections lay only with her fellow Dinosaucers and their allies.

Teryx was also athletic as well as smaller making her more secretive than her fellow Dinosaucers. This meant she could also be dispatched as a flying spy; much like Terrible Dactyl was for the Tyrannos but with greater swiftness as well as with more grace, beauty and charm than her evil counterpart. Teryx was also a creative and cunning thinker, inventing some of the technology and mechanical stuff that she and her fellow Dinosaucers now used. Teryx was normally assisted by her comrades in her tasks but in some projects, she worked alone. She was quite connected to nature and could understand the language of birds and other flying creatures.

The third and final member of Allo's team was Bronto Thunder, an evolved Apatosaurus, a giant long necked herbivore and sauropod that lived on Earth during the late Jurassic Period, 150 million years ago. Bronto Thunder had blue eyes and a light blue body and long tail to match his long neck. The rest of his body was covered in a dark blue pants less and sleeveless zip up space suit. His three toed feet were covered with black toeless boots and his four clawed hands were covered in black fingerless gloves.

Bronto Thunder was brave and loyal but also somewhat naive, a trait that sometimes got him into trouble or interfered with the missions of his fellow Dinosaucers as a whole. However, it was thought that he was Allo's second-in-command, as he often took command of the Lava-Dome when Allo was absent or away on a mission. Bronto Thunder was also the largest and physically STRONGEST of his fellow Dinosaucers which proved to be real useful when it was needed. Such as the situation now.

"It's the Dinosaucers!" Quackpot cried out in dismay.

"How did you Dinosaucers know what we were up to here Allo?" Rex thundered angrily to his opposite.

"To be perfectly honest with you," Allo smiled. "We didn't know you'd be here at all. Our two young friends Paul and David were here earlier today."

"They were a bit concerned you Tyrannos might want to steal some of these exhibits. Especially this I.Q Enhancer," Teryx went on. "So they asked us to keep watch in case something happens."

"We were starting to think you weren't turning up at all," Bronto Thunder said cheerfully. "We were just about to turn in for the night, by the way thanks for disabling the alarm for us. It saves us doing it before having to RESET it all over again."

"It also saves us from the boredom of having to wait to see if you were going to turn up or not," Ichy added. "Just in time too as I was getting bored with this waiting."

"You'll suffer for this interference!" Rex snarled to the Dinosaucers before turning his attention to his followers. "Don't just stand there you morons," he roared. "ATTACK THEM! Use the exhibits if you have to, they won't risk damaging them!"

With that command, the Tyrannos burst into action with Terrible Dactyl flapping his wings taking to the air.

"I've got this one you guys," Teryx said flapping her own wings and taking off to battle her opponent.

"Your flying moves will be greatly restricted due to this gym's ceiling!" Terrible Dactyl called mocking as he fired his fossilizer gun at her.

"True," Teryx admitted as she quickly dodged the blast. "But so are you! Guess that makes us even!"

As the two winged adversaries began to fight above them Brachio moved forward to fight with his opposite Bronto Thunder. "Ok Bronto Thunder," he said cracking his knuckles. "I'm going to bash you good this time!"

"Go ahead and try!" Bronto Thunder said calmly. He then charged forward, so suddenly, that it took Brachio by surprise. Next thing the Tyranno knew Bronto Thunder had picked him up, held him over his head, spun him around like a rag doll and threw him among the exhibits.

"You'll pay for that Bronto Thunder!" Brachio said furiously yet shakily as he stumbled to his feet. Looking around Brachio saw that he had landed next to a high tech experimental car prototype. "Ah HA!" Brachio cried in triumph. "I'll use THIS vehicle to smash you good!"

"I'm sure you will," Bronto Thunder chuckled lightly at some private joke.

Brachio grabbed the car in his hands and heaved with the intention of picking it up to hold it above his head before throwing it at Bronto Thunder. But to the Tyranno's astonishment he couldn't lift the car off the ground! Brachio heaved again but the car STILL didn't move.

"Having some problems Brachio?" Bronto Thunder laughed as he watched with amusement as his enemy continued to try and lift the car without success.

"I don't understand this!" Brachio muttered to himself as he continued his vain effort to lift the car. "I'm one of the strongest Tyranno's there is! I should be able to lift this earth car with ease and yet I can't move the dammed thing off the floor!"

"There's a reason WHY you can't Brachio," Bronto Thunder chuckled walking forward as his opponent collapsed in exhaustion from his efforts. "If you had bothered to read the exhibit sign," he said pointing to a sign on the other side of the exhibit. "You'd have seen that this car is run on MAGNET power. Which is pretty ingenious when you think about it, because not only does the magnet's power the car, it prevents ANYONE from trying to steal it. The prefect anti-theft device, SO much better than a car alarm…don't you think?"

"Now he tells me…" Brachio groaned wearily.

While this was going on Ichy was facing off against Quackpot, the two of them were slowly circling each other as they prepared to make a move. Looking around the exhibits Quackpot's eyes lit up as he spotted what appeared to be a fancy sort of ray gun lying on a bench. Before Ichy could do anything Quackpot sprang forward snatching up the gun and pointing it right at him.

"Ha!" Quackpot cried out in triumph levelling the weapon at his enemy. "It's CURTINS for you Ichy unless you surrender!"

"You just TRY and use that gun on me Quackpot," Ichy said tauntingly to the Tyranno obviously unafraid of him. "Because you'll be REAL sorry if you do."

"Then this is going to be a real pleasure," Quackpot smiled. "As I have NO idea what this gun does, but it's going to be fun to find out!" So saying Quackpot pulled the trigger but to his surprise, the gun just fired off a harmless jet of pink frosting!

The surprised comical look on Quackpot's face was too much for Ichy and he burst out laughing.

"I... I…don't understand!"

"I do," Ichy said calming down and coming forward. "If you had bothered to read the display sign," he went on taking the gun for himself. "You'd have seen that this device is nothing more than a new CAKE frosting gun. So, you were right…" he went on hitting Quackpot on the head with the butt of the gun. "It WAS fun to find out about it."

In the midst of all this fighting Genghis Rex and Allo faced off against each other with Ankylo hovering nervously by his leader's side.

"Give it up Rex," Allo said sternly to the Tyranno leader. "There's no way we're going to let you just walk out of here with that I.Q Enhancer."

"I'm not giving up OR going without that device!" Rex said determinedly before turning his attention to Ankylo. "Don't just stand there!" he yelled to his loyal assistant. "Get that machine out of here and back to the ship! I'll cover you."

"Right away Bossasaur!" Ankylo said hurriedly and ran towards the Enhancer.

"Ichy stop him!" Allo yelled out as he started grappling with Rex.

"I'm on it Allo!" Ichy cried turning his attention away from the dazed Quackpot.

"Oh no you don't!" Rex roared as he managed to shove Allo away from him. Looking around the Tyranno leader snatched up a sheet of metal which was being used for a laser experiment, then flung it towards the unsuspecting Ichy like a deadly Frisbee.

Teryx, who had paused in her battle with Terrible Dactyl, got a perfect bird's eye view of what was happening below her and was horrified. "Ichy watch out!" she screamed.

Hearing Teryx's warning Ichy dove to the floor causing the metal sheet to skim harmlessly over his head. Unfortunately for Ankylo, who was too absorbed in his task of taking the I.Q Enhancer, never heard Teryx's warning. The metal sheet hit him square in the back of the head, causing him to go smashing head first into the Enhancer's headset and computer screen. The resulting crash caused the machine's console and headset to short out and explode in a shower of blue sparks.

"NO!" Rex cried out in dismay at what had just happened. "My I.Q Enhancer! It's totally destroyed!"

"Well you've got no one to blame but yourself for it being destroyed," Allo said sternly to his infuriated enemy.

"You Dinosaucers will pay DEARLY for this!" Rex thundered angrily before turning to the rest of his followers. "Come on you fools we're leaving! Someone grab Ankylo and let's go!"

Hearing their leader's order Tyranno's quickly broke off battling their enemies and headed for the exit. Terrible Dactyl was first flying out into the open night air followed by Genghis Rex. They were followed by Brachio and Quackpot who paused to grab the now dazed looking Ankylo from the smashed and smoking I.Q Enhancer before running off.

"They're getting away!" Teryx shouted preparing to swoop down on the retreating Tyrannos.

"Let them go," Allo called to Teryx making her stop in mid-air. "They didn't get the I.Q Enhancer. Even if they did destroy it sadly…"

"I guess so," Teryx said landing on the floor. "But I guess the least we can do is clean up the mess and try to repair this device."

"Exactly," Allo nodded. "Let's get to work."

As the Dinosaucers started to get to work Bronto Thunder noticed Ichy looking thoughtfully at the wrecked I.Q Enhancer and where the Tyranno's had gone.

"Something wrong Ichy?"

"I'm not sure Bronto Thunder," Ichy said slowly. "It's probably nothing…probably nothing at all.

 **000000000000**

Sometime later back at the Tar-Pits, Dei looked on with sardonic amusement as her brother Rex ranted and raved over his latest defeat. "So, what went wrong THIS time dear brother?"

"All my carefully laid plans WASTED," Rex fumed angrily pacing up and down the control room. "All my planning for the defeat of the Dinosaucers RUINED! Not JUST due to those human Secret Scouts but because of these idiots!" He pointed to Brachio, Quackpot and Terrible Dactyl who were on the other side of the control room busy tending to their injuries.

"In other words you've achieved nothing as usual," Dei sneered. "What's the matter with him?" She pointed to Ankylo who, ever since he'd come back to the Tar-Pits, had sank into a seat and just sat there with a dazed expression on his face. "Shouldn't he be grovelling at your feet by now begging for mercy from you?"

"Ankylo got an electric shock off the I.Q Enhancer while fighting the Dinosaucers," Quackpot said coming to his friend's defence. "Then it blew up on him…" he added sheepishly.

"He's been like this for ages," Brachio added worriedly. "Will he be ok?"

"He'll be fine," Terrible Dactyl said finishing his examination of Ankylo. "The shock must have stunned him, it'll probably wear off soon. I don't think we should risk moving him to the sickbay, we should just let him have some peace and quiet here for a while."

"' _He'll be fine'_?" Rex sneered. "There's a good chance that fool Ankylo fried his brain because of that explosion! But leave him here if you must," he said dismissively leaving for his quarters. "If he hasn't recovered by the end of the week we'll send him back to Reptilon for more advanced medical treatment."

"In other words, sweep him under the carpet for the embarrassment he caused you?" Dei said following her brother starting their arguing a new.

After making sure Ankylo was comfortable, the remaining Tyranno's headed off to their own quarters and duties. For a few minutes, the control room was in total silence as Ankylo sat in his chair continuing to stare right in front of him. Then…he suddenly blinked as an evil smirk slowly started to creep over his face, still smirking, Ankylo got to his feet and walked over to the main computer console. Switching the computer on Ankylo started reading through the files, he went slowly at first, but as he continued to read he started to flip from one file to the next faster and faster with increasing speed. Soon Ankylo had connected to the main computer network and was going through the files it contained in mere seconds, his smirk slowly evolving to a VERY evil smile as he did so.

 **000000000000**

Sometime later that night Dei was woken from her sleep by an electronic humming which seem to be coming from the control room.

"Probably one of my dear brother's fools watching late night Earth television again," she muttered angrily to herself getting out of bed. "I'll put a stop to this!"

Leaving her guest quarters Dei stormed quietly towards the control room with the intention of surprising and chewing out the unfortunate Tyranno who was disturbing her slumber. However, when Dei got to the doorway she stopped in surprise and her anger forgotten at the sight she saw. Ankylo was sitting at the main computer terminals and to Dei's amazement he was running through all the files AT ONCE! The data was flashing so fast across the screens it almost made her dizzy to look at it, she could have sworn she could see information on Reptilon and Earth amongst the files too.

"Must still be affected by his screw up today," Dei said quietly to herself. "Probably trying to learn AVOIDING mistakes like that in the future." Deciding that Ankylo didn't deserve to hear any more abuse, as her brother would deliver enough of that to him when he eventually recovered, Dei went back to her quarters to bed. However, as Dei left she failed to notice that Ankylo had seen her leave, he smiled evilly after her but he didn't seem worried at being spied on at all.

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

There's the second chapter done now dear readers! It appears that something happened to Ankylo due to that battle with the Dinosaucers. The question is…what will Ankylo do now? Help his enemies? His fellow Tyrannos? Or…help HIMSELF? The answers to these questions and more will be coming next chapter! So, have a read and review and see you next time! Cheers!


	3. Chapter 3

I am pleased to announce that the wait for an update is now OVER dear readers, here is the next chapter! Let's see if this will have been well worth the wait, enjoy!

Again, I would like to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story, so all thanks goes to him as well as his time Beta Reading and (naturally) his patience waiting for me to update.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART THREE:**

It had been several days since the Dinosaucers had battled with the Tyrannos; and things had appeared to have been relatively quiet around the Lava-Dome as well as Boulder. Then all of a sudden Allo had asked not just Teryx, Ichy and Bronto Thunder to assemble together in the conference room but the other four members who made up his team as well.

The first extra Dinosaucer was Dimetro, an evolved Dimetrodon which is a synapsid or mammal-like reptile that lived on Earth during the Early Permian Epoch around 295 to 272 million years ago. Dimetro was Allo's assistant and he was the scientist/mechanic of the group who spoke with a slight Scottish accent. He had brown eyes and was dressed with armless and pantless brown and red armour, he had a blue mask covering his head with the exception of his eyes and mouth. He had a large aqua green sail coming out of his back which matched his aqua green skin and tail.

Dimetro was also the inventor and creator of the team. In fact, most of the mechanical equipment he and his fellow Dinosaucers used was the result of his labours. However, quite a number of the inventions found at the Lava-Dome were actually creations of Teryx, who also dabbled in this field. Around Dimetro's waist was a red belt (which he called his Rep-Tool Belt) in it were all his main tools which he called his Rep-Tools. When doing his work and not using them Dimetro's tools had the power to float in the air until he needed them, unfortunately he tended to lose track of them as they floated away while working.

The second extra Dinosaucer was Allo's nephew Bonehead, an evolved Pachycephalosaurus which lived on Earth during the late Cretaceous Period around 72 to 66 million years ago. Bonehead got his name due to the fact that his type of dinosaur had a very thick skull which had originally been used in mating rituals, either displaying it for females or beating in the skulls of an opponent in an all-out duel to submission. He had brown eyes and matching brown skin, a large bumpy tail and was dressed in a blue pantless and sleeveless spacesuit with a red cross in the centre. Around his wrists were a pair of red arm bands and he wore red toeless boots showing his 3 toed feet.

As his name would suggest, Bonehead was not very bright and often makes grave mistakes by understanding what he was told _literally_ or by not comprehending it at all. Bonehead was also prone to panicking and running away during dangerous battle with the Tyrannos. But at times he showed courage not seen in any of his fellow Dinosaucers, he does his best to protect his friends and sometimes even saved the day. Due to his low intellect, Allo often left his nephew Bonehead to monitor and watch the Lava-Dome while he and the others were out executing their current mission. Though often at base for most of the time Bonehead remains optimistic and cheerful.

The third extra Dinosaucer was Stego, who was an evolved Stegosaurus. He was a descendant of the herbivorous dinosaur which lived at the end of Earth's Jurassic Period, about 150 million years ago. Stego had dark green eyes, light blue skin and yellow plates growing out of his back all the way along to his tail. Stego's pantless and sleeveless uniform was dark green like his eyes and so were his toeless boots.

Apparently inherent in Stego was, like his ancestors, he did not possess a remarkable intellect. However, Stego DID have a tremendous potential for defence and could even coil or curl himself inside his uniform, much like a turtle going into its shells. In addition to his defensive ability, Stego didn't seem to realize his own strength. Of all the Dinosaucers, Stego was actually one of the physically strongest, though second behind Bronto Thunder, Stego's friendliness and cowardly nature prevents him from using much overt violence, however like Bonehead, Stego spent most of his time in the Lava-Dome helping to monitor the Tyranno's activities. But from time to time, Allo enlisted Stego on missions quite a few more times than his even more dim-witted comrade.

The fourth and final extra Dinosaucer was Tricero who was an evolved Triceratops, a genus of herbivorous ceratopsid dinosaur that first appeared on Earth during the late Cretaceous Period about 68 million years ago. Tricero had brown eyes with brown skin and tail, two horns growing out of his head just above his eyes and a third horn growing out of the end of his nose. He wore a dark blue pantsless and sleeveless uniform with matching toeless boots for his clawed feet. Completing Tricero's outfit was a dark blue helmet which covered his frilled head but left his horns free to the open air.

Tricero was a member of the law-enforcing Triceracops on Reptilon before he became a Dinosaucer. He had a history for doing investigative work back on Reptilon and provides a voice of calm reason, something even Allo praises him for when in difficult times. Tricero also had a vibrational superpower which emanates from his two brow horns like a shockwave. This was due to a resonance chamber embedded in his skull, which made the sound amplify and accelerate before being forced out into the air.

"You wanted to see us Allo?" Teryx asked her leader as she sat down.

"Yes indeed I did Teryx," Allo said in confirmation as they all took up their seats around him. "Now then," he went on handing out several computer printouts. "I wanted to share with you these worrying police reports that our friends the Secret Scouts thought we should look at."

"It says here that all the local labs, libraries and computer stores in Boulder have been robbed," Ichy observed flipping through the printout he was given. "A lot of high tech expensive equipment has been taken but the robbers have left no trace of ANYTHING for the police to get a clue on."

"Wow…" Bonehead said in wonder at what he was hearing. "Who do you think is behind all this uncle Allo?"

"I have no idea Bonehead," Allo said worriedly to his nephew. "THAT is what's worrying me about all this, not knowing…especially the reasons WHO, WHAT and WHY."

"I can tell you ONE thing about all this Allo," Dimetro suddenly spoke up as he looked up from the printout he had been reading. "Whoever committed these robberies is smart…VERY smart. They managed to get past various security systems AND not leave any clues as to who they were so they can be found out. But it can't possibly be the Tyrannos, not even THEY are smart enough to pull off robberies like this."

"I agree," Allo said grimly. "All I can guess is that MAYBE Genghis Rex hired some outside help for some new plan of his. But as we don't know what it is, all we can do is wait and see what happens next."

 **000000000000**

Meanwhile back at their Tar-Pits base, Genghis Rex had ordered his fellow Tyrannos to their assembly room to conduct his own meeting with them. Sitting at the table, with the exception of Ankylo were Quackpot, Brachio, Terrible Dactyl and Rex's Sister Princess Dei. Joining in this meeting were two other Tyrannos who made up the rest of Rex's followers.

The first extra Tyranno was Plesio was an evolved Plesiosaurus, a prehistoric aquatic reptile contemporary to the dinosaurs but nevertheless not related to them. He was extremely cunning and shifty, he looked like a pink dragon with a small crest atop his neck, a triply split salience at his chin and a long pink tail.

He was dressed in his usual outfit which consisted of a black body suit with no sleeves and no pant legs. He had black boots on his three toed feet and black gloves on his three clawed hands, completing this outfit was a light blue metal backpack with tubes going into the back of his suit. This provided Plesio with oxygen when he had to go swimming under water when battling their enemies, the Dinosaucers.

Plesio served as the scientist/inventor of the group, creating most of the gadgets and machines used by his fellow Tyrannos. He was creative and inventive but sadly his inventions, usually backfired. This, combined with the low success rate of the Tyrannos missions, led to Plesio's labours quickly being discarded and junked. However, Plesio remained optimistic that ONE of his machines will work eventually. Plesio also sometimes conducted his own plans _**apart**_ and _**separate**_ from his fellow Tyrannos, in favour only of his own personal gain. This was often in contrast with what Genghis Rex commanded him to do and getting him into trouble.

The second extra Tyranno was Styraco who was an evolved Styracosaurus, a horned dinosaur of the ceratopsian lineage which lived on Earth at the Late Cretaceous Period, some 70 to 65 million years ago. Styraco had green eyes and possessed eight nasty looking horns protruding from his head and a large black horn growing from his nose. There were also several white vicious spikes and protruding from his body which could be used as attack and defence, in fact the only place where he DIDN'T have spikes was his long tail.

Styraco was also orange-skinned, unlike the usual red or pink colour of his fellow Tyranno's. He was dressed in a mostly yellow armless and pantless space suit with grey bands around his neck, legs and arms. However, unlike most of the other Tyranno's, Styraco didn't wear boots on his three clawed feet or gloves on his three clawed hands either. Though not a scientist or inventor, Styraco was a creative thinker and often helped Plesio in dealing with the mechanical equipment.

Styraco was key to the Tyrannos in dealing with their saucers as it is his job to do the maintenance of their spaceships. However, Styraco was also prone to violence when pushed too far and sometime acted deranged for a while if his sanity was pressed too much. He was also a very hungry Tyranno when he wanted to be and could devour a patch of forest or greenhouse in a few minutes without even flinching. Styraco was quite strong but didn't like fighting too much, relying more on robots and other kinds of machinery. When left no other choice, however, Styraco battled with all and more of the attitude, fearlessness and power of a furious ceratopsian.

"Why have you summoned us here your Scaliness?" Quackpot asked his leader curiously. "And why isn't Ankylo here with us?"

"In case you forgotten stupid," Rex snarled. "Ankylo is in a vegetative state after the last mission you all helped in messing up! And if you ask me that's the SMARTEST thing he's done all week!

Dei looked thoughtfully at her angry brother after that statement. She remembered that night she had seen Ankylo going through the computer files all at the same time. She thought, but did not say: _'Oh yeah?'_ Because knowing her brother is she DID mention this, he'd probably have some dumb thoughts about it

"I've summoned you here," Rex went on. "Is because of all these robberies from the local labs, libraries and computer stores in Boulder! SOMEBODY is doing acts of evil that is NOT mine!"

Almost immediately all the Tyranno's eyes fell on Plesio and Styraco. "Who US?!" the Tyranno scientist and mechanic jumped up in astonishment as they realised what everyone was thinking.

"Well you two ARE the only ones here with the technological skill and knowledge to rob such places," Terrible Dactyl pointed out. "Also in the past Plesio you've conducts your own plans _**apart**_ and _**separate**_ from what Genghis Rex has commanded you to do, with Styraco's help."

"Bossasaur," Plesio said pleadingly to his suspicious leader and fellow Tyrannos. "I _**sssswear**_ to you all that neither Styraco OR myself have done ANYTHING in regards to all these robberiessss!"

"That's right!" Styraco nodded furiously. "We've been doing our own duties here at the Tar-Pits, you can check the security video logs for the last few days if you don't believe us!"

"Oh, don't you worry I will be doing just that!" Rex snapped. "But," he went threateningly on to the other Tyranno's. "If I find out SOMEONE here is doing acts of evil that are not mine…you will rule the day you tried to outsmart Genghis Rex!"

"Yes your Scaliness," the Tyranno's all said nervously with the exception of his sister Dei.

 **000000000000**

Sometime later in the day Dei looked up at the sound of someone tapping at the door of her quarters. "Who's there?" she called. There was no reply, just the tapping sound again. Curiously Dei went to her door, opened it and then jumped back in shock. Floating in the doorway was a small helicopter like robot with a small T.V screen built in the front of it.

"What on Reptilon is this thing?" Dei said to herself in disbelief.

As if in response to Dei's voice the T.V screen on the robot lit up and a digital message flashed across it. _**'IF YOU ARE FED UP ON THE WAY GENGHIS REX IS LEADING THE TYRANNOS,'**_ it read. _**'PLEASE FOLLOW THE MAP ENCLOSED.'**_ As soon as the message ended the robot exploded in a small but harmless bang leaving a map to float to the floor. Curiously Dei stooped down to pick the map up and examined it. It showed a town map of Boulder and the area surrounding it with a route marked out from the Tar Pits.

"Hmmm…I wonder?" Dei said quietly to herself. "I wonder…?"

 **000000000000**

Sometime later, Dei looked up from her map to confirm where its directions had lead her. She was standing in the centre of an old theme park located on the outskirts of Boulder, and from what she could see it hadn't been used for quite a while.

"What a dump this place is," Dei said disgustedly to herself. "It's garish, ugly, the rides are dilapidated to the point of being lethal which could easily maim or kill people. It's probably WHY whoever sent this map chose it for a meeting place…it's the last place ANYONE would think of looking for anybody."

Glancing at her map Dei followed it to the park's house of horrors, which looked even scarier than the entire park. Nervously she entered through the entrance with her fossilizer gun, a weapon that could freeze a person like a statue when hit with it, at the ready.

"Hello?" Del called out slowly and cautiously. "Hello? Is anyone there? I got your map and now I'm here…where are you?"

As in response to Dei's voice the floor in front of her suddenly opened up to reveal a flight of stairs leading down _underneath_ the house. Going down the stairs Dei found herself, to her surprise, in a high tech underground lair which was a perfect replica of the Tar-Pits II Base! Going through the corridors Dei found herself in a meeting room with a huge table in the centre complete with five chairs surrounding it. To her surprise SITTING in three of those chairs already were Quackpot, Plesio and Terrible Dactyl

"Princess Dei!" they all cried out in astonishment at her arrival. "What are you doing here?"

"I think that's a question I should be asking you," Dei said glaring suspiciously at her fellow Tyranno's as she sat down. "Could it be Plesio…that you've been LYING to us and you HAVE been doing all those robberies, JUST to build this place in secret? By the looks of things, I'd say that you're done with construction…and now you are planning to do something else behind my brother's back with the aid of Terrible Dactyl and Quackpot."

"NO!" Plesio said frantically shaking his head like mad. "Princess Dei when I told you and Genghis Rex I wasn't acting behind hissss back I MENT IT!"

"He's telling the truth!" Quackpot said equally frantic. "Plesio DIDN'T commit those robberies! He didn't build this place and we're NOT plotting with him against Rex!"

"Then what are you three all doing here?" Dei demanded to know.

"We all got a message sent to us," Terrible Dactyl spoke up. "It was delivered to us by a flying robot saying…"

"If you're fed up with the way my brother runs the Tyranno's you should follow the map it had enclosed to here," Dei interrupted him making the trio look at her in amazement. "Yeah I know because I got that very same message why else do you think I'm here?" To prove her point Dei produced her map and placed it on the table.

"Ah so that's how you found ussss," Plesio said in realisation as he produced his own map.

His words and Dei actions caused the other two to produce their own maps and place them on the table too.

"Yes," Dei said grimly. "I want to know what this is all about."

"Me too," Quackpot nodded. "So, if you and Plesio didn't send us those messages someone else who wants us here did."

"Very good," a new voice with an English accent suddenly spoke to them.

Turning their chairs in the direction of the voice the four Tyranno's were astonished to see ANKYLO walk into the room. He was apparently back to walking and talking like usual however but it was a VERY different Ankylo facing them, which was the reason they were astonished. Instead of his usual outfit Ankylo was now dressed in a dark blue custom made human business suit with the Tyranno mark on the right breast pocket. Over the suit Ankylo was wearing a smart looking black coat, a top hat and was carrying a back sliver headed cane. The four Tyranno's looked on in opened mouth astonishment as Ankylo casually strode over to the table and took his seat in the remaining chair at the table. "It was I who summoned you here," Ankylo said leaning his cane against the table and taking his top hat off placing it on the table next to him.

"Ok," Quackpot said looking all around the room he and his fellow Tyrannos were in. "Where are they?"

"Where are what?" Ankylo asked with an amused smirk.

"The video cameras," Quackpot said simply. "You're obviously playing a joke on us Ankylo and you're recording this for a big laugh you're going to give us all later."

"I can assure you Quackpot," Ankylo chuckled. "That this is NOT a joke. I made this place and the robots which sent you the invites to bring you here."

"Ankylo," Plesio said slowly and cautiously. "SSSSomething's happened to you."

"Plesio's right," Terrible Dactyl spoke up. "Since you've arrived your manner of dress has changed, and so has your speech."

"Indeed," Dei said thoughtfully. "Your speech sounds more like Terrible Dactyl and you haven't snorted once, just what is going on?"

"I was wondering when one of you would ask that," Ankylo said leaning back in his chair. "The answer is very simple," he went on taking on a lecturer's tone. "As you may remember the night we attempted to steal the I.Q Enhancer, the Dinosaucers turned up to stop us. During the battle, I was thrown into the machine which gave me a tremendous electrical shock before it was destroyed."

"We know that," Terrible Dactyl said impatiently. "Both Quackpot and myself were there when it happened to you."

"Yeah," Quackpot nodded. "We thought you'd been left in a stunned state…until now that is," he added hastily.

"That is because WHEN I was shocked by that machine," Ankylo told them. "The overload from the headset sent a HUGE jolt of energy right into my brain just before it exploded. Of course, the tremendous boost to my intelligence came as a bit of a shock which is WHY I blanked out. But when I eventually came to back at the Tar Pits I was amazed to find that my mind had now stabilised and all lit up like lightening! So, I eagerly accessed the Tar Pits main computer and then when I was done with that…I accessed the main computer network."

"You've obviously learnt everything you've needed to know," Plesio said thoughtfully. "I mean you've admitted that YOU made this replica of our Tar Pitssss base with your new knowledge AND sent us those robots asking the four of here."

"So pray tell us Ankylo," Dei said sarcastically to their host. "What has your new intelligence lead you to?"

"It has lead me to the conclusion," Ankylo said grandly to his four guests. "That the Tyrannos are being led by a moron, our 'beloved' Genghis Rex to be precise, and he needs to be replaced with someone more confident. Someone who is kind but firm, someone who can lead the Tyranno's to a _better life._ Someone who will be remembered with love…someone like me."

"WHAT?!" The assembled Tyrannos cried out together in astonished disbelief. Ankylo was known to them all as Rex's MOST loyal follower and boot licker. To actually hear _**him**_ of all Tyranno's talk AGAINST Rex was the most ridiculous thing they'd heard in their entire lives!

"Ankylo," Quackpot exclaimed. "Are you sure that your accident didn't give you brain damage instead of a new intelligence?! What you are suggesting is NUTS!"

"It's also treason against our leader," Terrible Dactyl added grimly. "That's a dangerous thing to do especially with his SISTER being here with us!"

"Good point," Dei nodded in agreement. "Ankylo…why did you pick the four of us for this INSANE idea? What makes you think that ANY of us are even REMOTELY interested in this?"

"Uh…before we do anything RASH," Plesio suddenly spoke up. "I ssssuggest we listen to just WHAT Ankylo has in mind."

"Are you SERIOUSLY contemplating going against our leader?!" Terrible Dactyl said incredulously to the Tyranno scientist.

"I didn't ssssay that," Plesio corrected him. "I said I wanted to listen to what Ankylo had in mind, if we don't like it THEN we can report thissss to Genghis Rex."

"A wise decision," Ankylo nodded. "Now then," he went on steepling his hands. "I have chosen the four of you for this plan because you are all most suited for this new group. Princess Dei for example, I chose you because I have ALWAYS respected you even before I became a genius. Quackpot, you're here because you are the closest thing to a friend I have on the Tyranno Team. Brachio, I picked you because of your dislike of Genghis Rex as well as intelligence, I mean why else DO you strike out on your own against his orders?"

"What about me?" Terrible Dactyl asked suspiciously.

"I picked you Terrible Dactyl because it's obvious that your flying skills are _wasted_ by being a mere spy and could be put to a much better use. Not JUST taking over from our 'leader' but the other more important plan that has ALWAYS been our ambition."

"You mean…?" Dei said slowly as understanding started to dawn on her.

"Exactly," Ankylo smiled at her realisation. "The TOTAL and UTTER defeat of our mortal enemies the Dinosaucers!"

"You can do that?" Quackpot said to Ankylo quiet wonder.

"I can," Ankylo said confidently. "But that all depends if you're WITH me or AGAINST me, so please decided quickly."

 **000000000000**

Sometime later back in the Tar-Pits base Genghis Rex walked onto the control room and was surprised to see Ankylo, apparently back to normal and dressed in his regular outfit, come in through the other door on the far end.

"Well Ankylo," Rex said crossing his arms in satisfaction at the return of his most loyal follower. "I see you've finally recovered after all this time, I was starting to think you'd be stuck as a vegetable forever."

"Not me your Scalliness," Ankylo replied in his old voice complete with snort. "I'm ready to resume my duties."

"Glad to hear it," Rex said in satisfaction. "You can start by doing the night watch here in the control room, I need at least SOMEONE reliable to keep an eye on things."

"You can count on me Bossasaur," Ankylo nodded confidently as Rex left the control room. "You arrogant fool…" he muttered under his breath in his new voice once he was out of ear shot. "At least HERE…I'm AWAY from the base's cameras monitoring EVERYONE and not the other way around," he went on as he took his seat at the monitor console. For the next few minutes Ankylo sat watching the security camera screens when he suddenly became aware that someone was approaching him, turning around Ankylo saw that it was Dei. "Ah Princess Dei," he smiled to her. "To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

"I just want to know two things," Dei said coming to join him. "One, how come you decided to add ME of all the Tyrannos here to your plans?"

"Because," Ankylo said cheerfully to her. "You were considerate enough NOT to report me to your brother the night you saw me studying the computer records."

"You knew I was there?" Dei said in astonishment.

"Of course," Ankylo chuckled. "But I didn't say or do anything because I wanted to see what you'd do. I thank-you so very much for not doing anything," he added taking Dei's claw in his own and kissing it gently.

This unexpected action caused Dei to blush lightly which surprised her, the last dino who had done such an action she had slapped him hard. But there was something about this new Ankylo…

"Now to answer your second question which I can take a guess at," Ankylo went on breaking into Dei's thoughts. "You want to know WHEN my plans will be ready, and I can tell you that the time will be soon…VERY soon. One by one the Dinosaucers will fall and Genghis Rex will be OUT of the picture!"

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Oh WOW! Things are REALLY getting interesting now huh? Ankylo's new intelligence has got him thinking BIG things of not just taking out the Dinosaucers but his leader too! So far it looks like he's making progress roping in a few of his fellow Tyrannos INCLUDING Princess Dei. ' _Just_ _ **what**_ _has Ankylo got planned?'_ you're all asking? You'll find out next chapter so read and review until then! Later!


	4. Chapter 4

Once again, I am pleased to announce that the wait for an update is OVER dear readers. the next chapter is here! Let's see if this will have been well worth the wait like all the other chapters, enjoy yourselves!

As always, I would like to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story and his Beta Reading, so all thanks goes to him as I never would have thought of it.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART FOUR:**

The next day in his workshop Dimetro was busy complying a list of the items which had been stolen in the last few days from all the local labs, libraries and computer stores all around Boulder. "Well, well, well," Dimetro said quietly to himself as he finally finished his list.

"Have you got something?" Allo asked as he walked into the workshop. "I just came to see if you found something we may have missed on that list."

"Nothing that we don't know already Allo," Dimetro said handing his leader the list. "The thief or thieves did a real good job covering their tracks. As the police reports said the alarm and security systems were expertly disabled, the break ins had NO sign of forced entry with NO fingerprints or any other forensic evidence what so ever."

"As you said before that takes someone who is VERY smart to do such things and it can't possibly be any of the Tyrannos," Allo said grimly.

"True…" Dimetro nodded. "However, there _is_ that list of stolen items I've just given you, it's our ONLY real source of clues."

"Experimental laser weapons, new alloys, advanced computer chips, robotic blue prints…" Allo read off the list. "You could make a whole new lab with all this stuff."

"That's right," Dimetro said in confirmation. "Whoever stole those items is either planning on selling them, which I find doubtful by the way, OR…they're using it to make a base of operations."

"Yes, but WHO is it? That's what I want to know," Allo said worriedly. "If it's not the Tyrannos then could it possibly be a human?"

"I don't know sir," Dimetro said worriedly. "I just don't know. But I think we should ALL be on our guard from now on.

"Yeah," Allo said slowly as he handed back the list. "I think you may be right."

 **000000000000**

Meanwhile in Boulder City, Paul and David where taking some time out to go shopping with Dimetro. Accompanying them were their other two friends and Secret Scouts Ryan and his sister Sara. Ryan Spencer was a blond haired blue-eyed teenager who seemed to be the smartest and most alethic of the Secret Scouts, which was why he was the group's unofficial leader. Ryan was dressed in blue and white sneakers with blue jeans. Finishing his appearance was a dark blue coat with white stripes around the middle that covered his long sleeved white shirt with red stripes on the top for his neck and sleeves.

Sara Spencer was also a blond haired blue-eyed teenager like her brother however her hair was a lot longer. She was dressed in pink and white sneakers, pink jeans, and a blue sleeveless coat that covered her long sleeved white shirt which had three pink stripes at the top middle and bottom.

Like their two friends Paul and David, Ryan and Sara wore their Secret Scout Power Ring's on their right ring fingers. Sara's ring could strongly boost her physical abilities a little more than that of an Olympic athlete, allowing her to jump at amazing heights, run faster, and be more agile. As for Ryan, he hadn't actually NEEDED to use his ring as much as his sister or friends as he was the smartest and most athletic of the group.

"I must say it was real nice of you guys to come shopping with Sara and myself today," Teryx said cheerfully to her friends. The Dinosaucer herself was dressed in human clothes just large enough to cover her winged body so her presence would alarm anyone and summon the authorities.

"Well it's not like we had much to do today anyway," Ryan said with a casual shrug of his shoulders. "Allo asked us to go with you and ask around to see if ANYONE knows anything about the robberies."

"What makes you think you'll have better luck than the police?" Teryx asked him curiously.

"Well," Paul explained to his flying friend. "It's just that sometimes you get more information in casual public conversation, than you will in a formal official inquiry. That may give us a clue as to WHERE these villains are hiding."

 **000000000000**

As Teryx and the Secret Scouts continued to talk and walk around the shops, they were completely unaware that they were being followed at a distance by Terrible Dactyl and Quackpot. The two Tyrannos were slipping silently from whatever hiding places they could find, trees, bushes and alleyways keeping a close eye on their enemies but careful not to give themselves away. In his hands, Terrible Dactyl held a portable transmitter with a large antenna which was pulsing with a blue light that he kept pointed at the small group. The transmitter, which had been constructed by Ankylo, was jamming all ingoing and outgoing signals from the Scouts rings and Teryx's radio. That way _they_ couldn't contact the other Dinosaucers if in danger, and the Dinosaucers couldn't contact _them_ if they needed to warn them of danger.

 **000000000000**

Meanwhile back in her quarters in the Tar-Pits, Princess Dei was patiently waiting for the next phase of Ankylo's plan. As she did so, Dei wondered just HOW Ankylo had managed to make his new base so PRECISELY like the Tar-Pits. She thought back to the night when she had found Ankylo examining the main computer files so rapidly, and concluded that he must have found the designs committing them to memory for future use. But when Dei had seen him studying the files, Ankylo had been flipping through the information like a human child goes through a picture book! If Ankylo could do that AND make a whole new base of operations then perhaps they really COULD get away with this plan of his!

 **000000000000**

Back at Boulder Quackpot and Terrible Dactyl continued to observe Teryx and the Secret Scouts with their jamming transmitter still working at full power.

"Right!" Terrible Dactyl said to himself in satisfaction as he turned the transmitter off. "If what Ankylo said was true. The constant jamming waves from this device of his, has rendered the Scouts and Teryx's radio's useless. We can head back to make our report."

"I don't understand why were not allowed to catch them right now," Quackpot grumbled as he followed his fellow Tyranno back to Ankylo's base at the old theme park.

"Look Quackpot," Terrible Dactyl sighed to his friend. "Ankylo figured it would be better if the Scouts and Teryx were left alone and unable to contact their friends. Because if we really DID capture them they might escape and ruin the plan he's got set up. So, let's not push our luck on this, ok?"

"Alright," Quackpot said reluctantly. With one last look at their unsuspecting enemies he and Terrible Dactyl left them to their shopping, blissfully unaware of the plot to destroy them was in motion.

 **000000000000**

Back at the Tar-Pits Ankylo, who was dressed in his old spacesuit and pretending to be his old lackey like self, was standing patiently in the control room listening to Genghis Rex going on one of his usual rants.

"Two days ago," Rex thundered to Ankylo. "I ordered you and all those other idiots to find out just WHO committed those robberies in the last week and what results have you gotten?"

"Nothing Bossasaur," Ankylo answered nervously in his old snorting voice.

"That's right NOTHING!" Rex roared furiously knocking Ankylo off his feet. "WHAT'S TAKING SO LONG?! I WANT ANSWERS!"

"The problem is actually FINDING the answers you want your Scaliness," Ankylo said shakily picking himself up. "We're searching all the human computer files, police reports and the crime scenes. But we have to move carefully in case we alert the Dinosaucers and they get suspicious, then we'll have more delays as they interfere."

"I DON'T WANT PATHETIC EXCUSES!" Rex yelled silencing Ankylo almost immediately. "I WANT RESULTS! NOW GET ON WITH IT!"

"Right away Bossasaur!" Ankylo said hurriedly and scuttled out of the control room as fast as he could. However, once he was safely away from his enraged leader Ankylo stopped running and glared angrily back the way he came. "Just wait you big dumb ranting lizard!" he muttered quietly in his new English accented voice. "Soon I'LL be taking charge of the Tyranno's deposing of YOU and THEN the Dinosaucers!"

As Ankylo finished speaking his radio bleeped from his belt so he took it out and spoke irritably into it. "Yes, who is it?"

' _It's Quackpot here Ankylo,'_ a crackly voice said from the speaker. _'Terrible Dactyl and I did what you wanted. We found and followed Teryx who was with the Secret Scouts, then used your jammer to disrupt and knock out their radios like you wanted.'_

"Excellent!" Ankylo said in satisfaction his irritation fading away at this promising news. "Now it's time to put the second part of my plan into action, have Terrible Dactyl activate the FAKE Dinosaucers signal."

' _He's already on it.'_

"Good! Then I'd better get myself ready for when that fool Rex learns about it, I'll be returning to my base soon with Princess Dei and the others."

' _We'll be ready and waiting sir.'_

"Yes," Ankylo said evilly as he put his radio away and started to retrace his steps to the control room. "Yes you will."

When Ankylo returned to the control room he found Genghis Rex now in a state of great excitement as he watched the new readings the main control console was giving him. "At last!" he heard the Tyranno leader say as he, Dei and Brachio joined him.

"What's up Bossasaur?" Ankylo asked in fake curiosity.

"Results at last Ankylo!" Rex said in triumph. "The results I want that's what's happening! As you can see our instruments have picked up a signal from Dinosaucers which means that they're up to something at last!"

"They're investigating the robberies?" Brachio suggested.

"Possibly," Rex said thoughtfully. "Or it could be a trap for us, so they can see if WE did those robberies."

"Still cautious as ever aren't you dear brother?" Dei sneered to Rex.

"Indeed I am," Rex said as a grin appeared on his face. "In fact Dei, just in the off chance this IS a trap YOU can go and investigate for me. As leader here I'm too important to be captured by our enemies"

"Go and investigate a probable trap by myself?" Dei exclaimed in disbelief. "I'm not going ANYWHERE without an escort! I demand that Brachio and Ankylo come with me at least!"

"That's fine with me," Rex said carelessly indicating the waiting Tyrannos pair. "Take those two morons with you it'll be good to have them out of here!"

Brachio, stung by his leader's rudeness, made to punch Rex but Ankylo quickly used his tail to trip him up making it look like he tripped up over his own feet.

"Not now you fool!" Ankylo hissed furiously to his fallen comrade. "Let's just do as he says we don't want to arouse his suspicions! Sorry about that Bossasaur," he said apologetically to Rex helping Brachio to his feet. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Rex said turning to Dei. "Get going and take these two klutzes with you!

 **000000000000**

A little while later on-board Dei's ship Ankylo was just finishing changing back into his other outfit. "Well," he said putting on his top hat and picking up his cane. "Apart from that one slip-up by Brachio, the plan went perfectly. Now my dear Dei," he said politely to the Tyranno Princess. "Head back to our base at all speed."

"I wonder how long it'll be," Brachio said worriedly. "Before Rex discovers that the signal we picked up back at the Tar Pits, is not a REAL Dinosaucers signal at all?"

"There is nothing to worry about my friend," Ankylo reassured him confidently. "Our 'soon to be former leader' won't figure it out, and even IF by some amazing co-incidence he DOES…it'll be too late for him."

 **000000000000**

Several hours later back at their new base. Dei, Brachio, Quackpot, Plesio and Terrible Dactyl were once again sitting patiently on their seats in the meeting room.

"A good beginning," Ankylo nodded in satisfaction at how his plan was working out. "But ONLY a beginning," he reminded them. "With Teryx and the Secret Scouts radio's jammed," he went on. "Their friends at the Lava Dome cannot contact THEM, let alone come to rescue them if they require help and vice versa. Soon we shall send a FAKE message to the Dinosaucers, telling them that we have their friends as our captives. Knowing how our enemies operate they will come here to 'save' them."

"Yeah," Brachio chuckled. "But it turns THEY'LL be the ones who need saving!"

"I still don't understand WHY we don't just kidnap Teryx and the Scouts and bring them here," Quackpot protested. "How come we have to pretend they're here?"

"Because if they WERE actually here," Ankylo explained patiently to the puzzled Tyranno. "They might actually figure out how to free themselves while we deal with their friends and all this careful planning would be ruined. I do believe it was the ancient Earth man Sun Tzu who said before a battle you must do the following. 1, Choose the battleground. 2, KNOW the battlefield. 3, Know yourself. 4, KNOW your enemy. 5, PLAN and STRATEGIZE well. And finally 6, STRAGETY before TATICS!"

Dei, like her fellow Tyrannos, listened to Ankylo with fascinated attention. They had NEVER heard ANYONE speak so well before in all their lives, not even Genghis Rex. Dei found herself taking a deep liking to this new Ankylo, he was like no other Dino she had ever encountered. And she LIKED IT!

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Well it looks like Ankylo is off to good start with his plan to take down the Dinosaucers AND his leader Genghis Rex too! He has dangerous powers of persuasion with his new intelligence if he can get his fellow Tyrannos on his side. So, what does he have up his sleeve for his leader and his enemies? It will all be revealed next chapter, so you'll have to wait. But don't forget to read and review and we'll see you then. Cheers!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's the next chapter for you dear readers, now we shall see just WHAT kind of plan Ankylo has up his sleeve for the Dinosaucers!

As before in all the previous chapters I would like to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story, so all thanks goes to him for asking me to try it out as well as his Beta Reading of it too.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART FIVE:**

The sudden blaring of an alarm siren brought all the Dinosaucers, which were still at the Lava-Dome, right to the main control room where Allo was waiting for all of them.

"What's the alarm for Allo?" Ichy asked as he and the others joined their leader.

"This," Allo said grimly indicating the main monitor behind him. The image on the screen showed Teryx and the Secret Scouts, all chained and locked up in an electrified cage looking helpless.

"Oh my gosh!" Bonehead said in alarm. "When did we get this Uncle Allo?"

"About a few minutes ago," Allo replied. "Along with this message," he added flicking a switch. Underneath the image on the monitor the following message flashed up: _**'IF YOU WANT TO SEE YOUR FRIENDS AGAIN,**_ _ **ALIVE**_ _ **JUST TRACE THE SOURCE OF THIS TRANSMISSION TO FIND THEM.'**_

"We've got to go save them!" Ichy said determinedly. "Have you got a location?"

"You bet I do," Allo said confidently handing him a computer printout. "I traced the transmission to these co-ordinates. Now then Ichy, I want you to take Tricero and Bronto Thunder with you to go rescue our friends. But be careful you could well be walking into a trap."

"We'll be careful Allo have no fear of that," Tricero reassured his leader as he and his two fellow Dinosaucers left the control room.

 **000000000000**

" _This_ is where the transmission was coming from?" Tricero said in disbelief as he and his two friends arrived at their destination.

Allo's co-ordinates had lead the three Dinosaucers to the centre of an old theme park located on the outskirts of Boulder directly outside the park's house of horrors.

"Well this place looks like it hasn't been used for a while," Bronto Thunder said looking around. "So, it would be the perfect place to hide our friends and set up a trap."

' _Indeed it is,'_ a voice suddenly spoke out. Looking up, the Dinosaucer trio saw that a huge view screen had been built at the top of horror house. As they watched the screen lit up to show a huge high-backed chair with a huge Tyrannos D on it.

"Ok Rex!" Itchy called up to the screen. "It's all over! We've found your hideout, now release our friends or you'll be real sorry you kidnapped them!"

' _Oh dear,'_ the figure in the chair sighed out loud. _'I didn't think you Dinosaucers would be so ignorant to think it was Genghis REX who kidnapped your friends.'_

To Itchy, Bronto Thunder and Tricero's surprise the figure in the chair that swung around to face them was Ankylo wearing his new outfit.

 **000000000000**

Back at the Tar-Pits Genghis Rex, who was monitoring all that was happening at the theme park, looked at what he was seeing on his scanner in astonishment. "Just what on Reptilon is that fool Ankylo DOING?!" he exclaimed in disbelief as he continued to watch.

 **000000000000**

' _As you can see my friends,'_ Ankylo said smugly to his Dinosaucer enemies. _'I am far MORE than the dumb Tyranno I once was.'_

"Of course!" Ichy said in sudden understanding. "That night in the Boulder Collage Gym when you crashed into the I.Q Rater and Enhancer, the power surge which came from it boosted your OWN intelligence didn't it?"

"Oh bravo," Ankylo said sarcastically giving a slow mocking clap. "It seems that at least ONE Dinosaucer has an actually brain.

"Never mind the insults Ankylo," Tricero snapped angrily up at the screen. "What do want from us?"

"What I want from you is very simple," Ankylo said pressing a button on the armrest of his chair. As he did so 3 secret doors which the Dinosaucers hadn't noticed before slid open at the front of the horror house. "I want to play a game of hide and seek with you."

"Hide and seek?!" Bronto Thunder exclaimed in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"I have a nasty feeling that he's being REAL serious about ALL this Bronto Thunder," Ichy said grimly.

"You're absolutely right," Ankylo said cheerfully. "This is indeed a 'fun park' so why not put it to a good use? Inside my horror house is a maze where your companions are imprisoned at the centre. The three doors I have opened are your own personal paths to follow, which MAY lead you to the centre of my maze that is IF you get by any of the challenges I put in there."

"By challenges," Tricero spoke up. "I take it you mean traps."

"Exactly," Ankylo nodded in confirmation. "So if any two of you fall for my challenges then at least ONE should make it, hence the three doors. So, what do you say?"

"I say," Bronto Thunder said determinedly. "Let the game begin!"

"Then split up and choose one of the three doors," Ankylo said to them. "And may the best Dinosaucer win!"

 **000000000000**

"Alright that is IT!" Genghis Rex roared furiously getting up from his chair at the Tar-Pits. "I am going to ring that Ankylo's fat little NECK when I catch up with him! It's one thing to hide his new intelligence from me, but to set out and destroy the Dinosaucers WITHOUT my permission? I'll show him the penalty of his treason!"

By this time Rex had reached the main door to the control room, but as he pressed the 'open' button in the wall panel next to the door the most unexpected thing happened. Instead of the door opening, an alarm immediately went off and the lights suddenly dimmed and a computerized voice was heard.

' _ **Attention, attention! Tar -Pits II base has been compromised by the enemy! Lockdown procedures have now been activated.'**_

"What the hell?!" Rex exclaimed furiously as he saw all the control room instruments close down except the main screen which still showed what was happening back at Ankylo's Fun Park. "Who reprogrammed the Lockdown Program?!"

' _That would have been me 'Bossasaur','_ Ankylo's mocking voice crackled out of a nearby speaker. _'I couldn't have you interfering with my plan to destroy the Dinosaucers now could I? Also, if you had learnt I had…'recruited' some of our fellow Tyrannos to help me out you'd DEFINETLY try to stop me. Now then…before you blow your stack over this… may I suggest you just sit back in your chair and enjoy the show.'_

"Ankylo you will pay DEARLY for this treason!" Rex roared furiously. "Do you hear me?!"

The Tyranno Leader's only response to this was a 'click' as Ankylo turned the speaker off infuriating him to no end.

"NOBODY IMPRISONS OR IGNORES GENGHIS REX AND GETS AWAY WITH IT!" Rex screamed hysterically as he grabbed his personal radio communicator. "This is Genghis Rex!" he snapped into it angrily. "I've been locked in the control room thanks to that traitor Ankylo! If there's any one of you idiots who HAVEN'T been brainwashed by him, get over here NOW and GET ME OUT OF HERE!"

 **000000000000**

In his own base Ankylo turned away from his screen to face Terrible Dactyl, Quackpot, Brachio and Princess Dei who were patiently waiting for him.

"Oh boy…" Quackpot said nervously. "His Scaliness was REAL annoyed at you Ankylo, and he'll be REALLY annoyed when he finds out its US backing you."

"Look," Ankylo said calmly to the worried Tyranno. "Forget about Genghis Rex for the time being, he's safely under wraps and it'll take ages for him to get free. In that time, we'll have dealt with the Dinosaucers and then he'll no longer be a problem. Now then to business," he went on. "Our enemies are on their way into my maze, so that means all of you need to get into position." As he spoke Ankylo pressed another button in his chair's armrest and four secret doors in a nearby wall opened up. "Off you go," he ordered them.

As Terrible Dactyl, Quackpot and Brachio left through their doors Ankylo gently gripped Dei's arm.

"What is?"

"I just wanted to say good luck before you go my dear," Anklyo said quietly to her. As he spoke he handed the Tyranno Princess a jewelled necklace with a huge purple gem in the centre.

"Where did you get this?" Dei said in amazement as she took the necklace.

"From my robberies while I was setting up all this," Ankylo told her. "After all, if I'm going to be a king of galactic crime…I'll need a queen."

Hearing this coming from Ankylo made Dei blush heavily, for she had never been complemented so well by ANY Dino on Earth OR Reptilon. "I'll…I'll think about it," she stammered heading for her door. "First…we'll deal with the Dinosaucers."

"Yes indeed Princess you go," Ankylo called after her. "With MY help, I am going to make the Tyrannos MORE powerful than your brother Genghis Rex could EVER do!"

Turning his chair back to his screen, Ankylo changed the picture. The image now showed a computer-generated map of the maze he had sent Dinosaucers into. Three blue dots showed Bronto Thunder, Tricero and Ichy wondering around their separate paths. "And now my friends," he said quietly to himself. "As you said…let the games BEGIN!"

 **000000000000**

"Is there no end to this place?" Bronto Thunder asked himself as he continued to cautiously examine his part of Ankylo's maze. He'd be walking around the corridors for what felt like ages, occasionally he'd come across a dead end and have to retrace his steps, but it felt like this entire maze was deserted. "I wonder how the others are doing?" he said as he got out his radio and switched it on.

"Bronto Thunder to Tricero are you receiving me? Over?" There was no reply just an unfriendly crackle of static, frowning in worry Bronto Thunder tired again. "Ichy can you hear me? It's Bronto Thunder, over." Again, there was nothing but static. "Very clever Ankylo," Bronto Thunder muttered as he switched off his radio and put it away. "Jamming all our radio signals so we can't help each other, so I guess we do this the old-fashioned way."

Continuing on his way Bronto Thunder turned a corner in the maze and to his surprise, he found himself in a large room done up like a wrestling ring! Standing in the middle of ring was Brachio dressed in a strong man's outfit!

"Hey there Bronto Thunder," Brachio waved mockingly to his enemy. "So glad you FINALLY made it, I've been waiting for you for ages."

"What's this all about Brachio?" Bronto Thunder cautiously asked the Tyranno as he slowly walked into the ring. "Why are you here?"

"I believe I can answer that question," a hologram of Ankylo said appearing in the centre of the ring between the two foes. Bronto Thunder noted that the hologram was all dressed up as a traditional carnival barker, complete with straw hat, striped shirt and a large cane he brandished like a pointer stick. "If you want to get to the centre of my maze to rescue your friends, you have to engage Brachio here in a wrestling match."

"That's right," Brachio said in confirmation as Ankylo's hologram faded away. "If you beat me in a fair fight you can continue on your way."

"You serious?" Bronto Thunder asked suspiciously.

"Absolutely," Brachio nodded cracking his knuckles. "So, are you going to fight me or what?"

"Alright then," Bronto Thunder said giving up and charging forward with the intention of tackling his enemy head on.

Brachio smirked as he neatly sidestepped Bronto Thunder allowing him to go flying into the rings netting. The Dinosaucer collided with the netting with the intention of using it to fling himself back at Brachio. However, as Bronto Thunder hit the netting he received a huge electric shock, the unexpected attack made him cry out in agony before he collapsed on the ground in a stunned heap.

"You know Bronto Thunder," Brachio said with a chuckle as he walked up to his defeated opponent. "Ankylo was right, for a hero you REALLY are stupid! _**I**_ wanted to fight you fairly, but Ankylo insisted on rigging his ring with a mild electrical current to beat you. I told him it wouldn't work, but you sure proved ME wrong! Oh well…with you down that only leaves Tricero and Ichy, I wonder how easily QUICK it'll be for Quackpot and Dei to defeat them?"

 **000000000000**

Meanwhile in his part of Ankylo's maze, Tricero was carefully moving along looking for his captured friends. He had already tried his radio and found that it was being jammed, so he was being cautious as he walked for fear of traps. "Oh boy…" Tricero muttered to himself. "I sure hope Bronto Thunder and Ichy are alright."

"You'd do better to worry about yourself Tricero!" Quackpot's voice suddenly boomed out.

Looking up, Tricero found himself in what appeared to be a hall of mirrors. However instead of his OWN reflection in them, Tricero found the mirrors all contained Quackpot!

"What the heck is all this Quackpot?" he demanded to know.

"It's all part of the fun of course," Ankylo said appearing as a hologram still in his guise of a carnival barker. "If you want to continue on your way to the centre of my maze, you have to find the REAL Quackpot in my hall of mirrors."

"So, he's actually in this room huh?" Tricero said looking cautiously around him.

"That's right," Quackpot said in confirmation as Ankylo's hologram vanished. "So I'll just wait right where I am and let you find me. Oh, and I WON'T try anything sneaky," he added with a chuckle.

"Yeah right," Tricero muttered to himself. "Ok…if Quackpot is REALLY in this room all I have to do is smash these mirrors." So saying Tricero charged forward towards the nearest mirror shattering it to pieces.

"Wrong one," Quackpot said mockingly. "Plus, you get seven years bad luck for EVERY mirror you smash."

"You mean it'll be YOUR bad luck when I finally CATCH you!" Tricero roared angrily as he charged forward destroying another mirror.

"Now it's fourteen years."

For the next couple of minutes, which felt like hours to Tricero, he charged at the mirrors smashing them to pieces in his search for Quackpot. Finally, after he smashed his last mirror he stopped to rest. "This is NUTS!" he panted. "I feel like I've smashed HALF of these mirrors and no closer to finding the real Quackpot!"

"Plus your almost exhausted," Quackpot added. "You've also racked up quite a few years of bad luck too!"

"I can see what you're trying to do," Tricero said in realization. "You're trying to exhaust me so I can't fight back when I DO find you! Well it's not going to work!"

"Actually," Quackpot said in triumph. "It already has!"

As the Tyranno spoke four large mirrors that HADN'T been smashed, suddenly flew out of their positions around the four walls of the room and surrounded Tricero in a perfect glass box.

"Got you!" Quackpot laughed as he stepped out of his hiding place where one of the mirrors had come off. "I can't believe that actually WORKED," he added as another mirror descended from the ceiling completing the box.

"You cheating little backstabber Quackpot!" Tricero yelled furiously to his enemy. "You got me so exhausted from smashing mirrors, you took the opportunity to capture me!"

"That's right," Quackpot chuckled. "By the way don't think you can break THOSE mirrors of your box, they're UNBREAKABLE glass. Well…with you captured that only leaves Ichy and Ankylo has something REAL special in mind for him!"

 **000000000000**

"So far so good," Ichy said to himself as he continued examining his part of the maze. Like Bronto Thunder and Tricero before him, Ichy had found his radio was being jammed and thus making contact with his friends impossible. "Ankylo's thought this out real good…there's no doubt about that. I just wonder what he's got in store for me?"

Rounding a corner Ichy entered a large room and stopped dead in his tracks. In the centre of the room all apparently unconscious in a cage, were Teryx and the Secret Scouts! In the centre of the cage set up on a small trolley, was a large metal canister with dials and switches set into the canister's lid.

"Teryx!"

"So, the hero is here at last!" Ankylo said appearing in his hologrammatic form. Only this time the Tyranno was dressed like a classic villain complete with black hat, coat and a fake moustache.

"What have you done to my friends?"

"They're simply stunned and quite safe," Ankylo reassured him. "However…they won't be for much longer. The canister on that trolley is an invention of mine called a blockbuster bomb. Once I finish talking to you I will activate it and then you have 10 minutes to diffuse it, otherwise you'll all be blown to kingdom come!"

"Are you crazy?!" Ichy exclaimed in horror. "You can't do that!"

"Oh, can't I just?" Ankylo smiled before fading away. "10 minutes starting now!" Once the hologram had gone the canister began emitting a steady electronic bleep.

"Oh no!" Ichy cried out in horror running towards the cage. It didn't take him long to pick the lock of the cage and soon he was leaning over the canister, studying the controls set into its top.

"Ok," Ichy said to himself. "Let me see. This dial with the needle is the timer, the red area at twelve o'clock signifies the detonation point. So when the needle reaches the red we get blown up! I've got to get into this thing and remove the timer!"

Working frantically for a few minutes, and trying to keep his clawed hands from shaking, Ichy carefully managed to get the front off the canister. "At last!" Ichy said in relief as he glanced at the detonation dial. To his horror he saw that while he had been working the needle was now only a fractional distance from the red zone, and the bleep was rising higher also getting faster.

"I've got to remove the fuse!" Delicately reaching into the bomb's innards Ichy gently lifted out a large circuit…

Suddenly the bleeping stopped and the needle on the detonation dial became still.

"Oh…I made it with time to spare!" Ichy sighed to himself in deep relief. He then turned his attention to Teryx and the Secret Scouts, to his delight he saw that they were waking up at last.

"Are you guys ok?" Ichy asked as he knelt down and undid their chains.

"Oh we're fine," Teryx said calmly as her chains fell off. However, as she spoke the Secret Scouts vanished into thin air chains and all. "But you're not…!"

Before Ichy realised what was happening 'Teryx' blew a powder into the Dinosaucer's face causing him to gasp, cough and splutter before falling unconscious on the floor.

"Now we really DO have prisoners," Princess Dei said evilly as she turned off her hologram image of Teryx she had used to disguise herself as. "Thanks to Ankylo, you fools walked into this trap all by yourselves! It'll be the second of TWO surprises your leader Allo should be getting right about now."

 **000000000000**

Back at the Lava-Dome Allo was pacing up and down the main control room, he had been doing so ever since he lost all contact with Ichy, Tricero and Bronto Thunder several hours ago.

"What is taking those three so long?" he said worriedly to himself as he continued his pacing. "They should have reported in ages ago."

"Are you talking about us?" Teryx asked cheerfully as she and Secret Scouts walked into the control room loaded with their shopping bags.

"What the...?!" Allo said in astonishment. "Where did you all come from?!"

"From Boulder where we've been shopping and asking questions about the robberies," Sara said puzzled by Allo's surprised behaviour.

"You've been in Boulder this ENTIRE TIME?!" Allo exclaimed in disbelief. "Why didn't you radio in to TELL us this?!"

"We tried calling the Lava-Dome several times on our way back here," Ryan said to Allo. "But something had jammed our rings and Teryx's radio."

"Oh no…"Allo said in quiet horror as realization suddenly struck him. Teryx and the Secret Scouts had never _been_ prisoners at all, the message and the images he and his friends had seen were all faked. He had sent Ichy, Tricero and Bronto Thunder off needlessly into a trap and NOW their enemy really _**DID**_ have prisoners!

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Oh boy! What a cliff-hanger of an ending for this chapter huh? It seems that Ankylo plans are coming together nicely! He's got Genghis Rex imprisoned in his own base (for the time being) while Ichy, Tricero and Bronto Thunder are now the Tyranno's prisoners.

This is all thanks to Ankylo's new intelligence and charm which he used to build traps and co-operation from his fellow Tryanno's. Now that he really DOES have prisoners what will Ankylo do next? And what will Allo and his fellow Dinosaucers do to stop him? It will all be answered next chapter, so don't forget to read and review in the meantime and see you then! Thanks in advance!


	6. Chapter 6

The new chapter is here at last dear readers! NOW we'll see what happens to the Dinosaucers and their enemies the Tyrannos in regards to Ankylo and his new intelligence! So far he's been on a roll, can he keep it up? Read on and find out!

As mentioned in the last couple of chapters I'd like to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story, so all thanks is directed to him including Beta Reading this too.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART SIX:**

Styraco was wondering around the Tar-Pits base in puzzlement, he hadn't seen any of his fellow Tyrannos in what felt like hours. He had looked for them in all the usual places, such as the living quarters, labs and the main hanger but found no-one. So, he decided to go to the control room to get some answers and see if anyone was there. As he got closer to his destination Styraco became aware of a steady pounding noise echoing up the corridor. Listening carefully Styraco could also hear what sounded like Genghis Rex's angry voice mixed with the pounding.

"Open this door! Somebody open this door now!"

"Bossasaur?" Styraco said hurrying up to the closed control room door. "Is that you?"

"Styraco!" Rex said in mixed anger and relief. "Where on Reptilon have you been?! I called for assistance on my radio hours ago!"

"I had my radio switched off while doing some work in the hanger your Scaliness."

"Never mind the excuses!" Rex yelled through the door. "Get this door open! Ankylo reprogrammed the lockdown procedures and sealed me in here!"

"Ankylo?" Styraco said in disbelief. "I thought he was a mindless vegetable!? How the heck could he do that? What's happened to all the others?"

"It's a long story and I'll tell you when we go find that traitor! Now get the door open!"

"At once Chiefasaur," Styraco said taking the door control panel off from the wall.

" **QUIT CALLING ME** **CHIEFASAUR!** "

"Yes sir!" Styraco said hurriedly and started fiddling with the wiring inside the panel.

After a few minutes altering the panel wires, the control room door finally opened up revealing a VERY angry Genghis Rex.

"At last!" the Tyranno leader said in restrained fury. "Ankylo is going to PAY for this treason with his LIFE! Come with me Styraco we are going to find that traitor right now!"

"Where is he?" Styraco asked his leader as he followed him to the main hanger.

"I'll explain as we go," Rex said over his shoulder.

 **000000000000**

A while later in his base of operations meeting room, Ankylo was calmly sitting in his chair sipping tea when Princess Dei came hurrying in.

"Ankylo, we have a problem…a VERY BIG problem!"

"Oh really?" Ankylo said carelessly. "What might that be?"

"My brother Genghis Rex has escaped from the Tar-Pits, now he's on his way HERE to deal with you AND all of us for betraying him!"

"Don't worry yourself my dear Dei," Ankylo said taking a sip of tea. "It was obviously only a matter of time before that hot head of a Tyranno managed to escape the Tar Pits. No doubt that dummy had help from Styraco as he was the only other Tyranno who DOESN'T know what we're actually up to."

"Well what are we going to DO?"

"We're not going to panic for a start," Ankylo said practically. "Now," he went on. "Can you please go and tell the others to keep an eye on our…'guests,' then hurry back so we can deal with your brother."

"Alright," Dei said reluctantly. "I just hope you know what you're doing."

"Oh I do," Ankylo smiled. "I also know YOU believe me too, after all you ARE wearing the necklace I gave you."

"Oh so you've notice," Dei said blushing lightly from Ankylo's observation. "Well…it's such a nice necklace I felt it would be a shame NOT to wear it. Glad you like it."

"I like it," Ankylo said approvingly. "But your brother might not, which is why we must prepare for his arrival. Off you go," he said hurrying her away.

 **000000000000**

A few minutes later Genghis Rex and Styraco were standing outside the entrance of Ankylo's funhouse hideout.

"This is where Ankylo has been hiding?" Styraco said in disbelief to his leader.

"Yes," Rex replied angrily as he stormed down the stairs into the base. "But he won't be finding it so 'funny' in a minute or so longer when I'm through with him!"

"Wait for me!" Styraco cried as he followed his leader down the stairs.

"ANKYLO!" Rex yelled furiously looking around the perfect replica of his Tar-Pits base. "Where are you? You little snorting WART?!"

At the sound of the Tyranno Leader's voice several neon arrows lit up pointing a path to a door marked 'Dining Area.'

"Oh, VERY cute!" Rex snarled sarcastically as he and Styraco followed the arrows to the Dining Area. Inside the room they found a large banquet table surrounded by chairs with the other Tyranno's sitting in them enjoying a delicious feast. Sitting at the head of the table was Ankylo calmly drinking his tea and eating some buttered scones.

"Just what on Reptilon do you think you're all doing in here?!" Rex snapped to his fellow Tyranno's.

"We're having a meal to celebrate our success over the Dinosaucers," Ankylo replied calmly sipping his tea. "Feel free to join us," he added indicating the feast on the banquet table.

"Oh thanks," Styraco said eagerly coming forward. "I am feeling a little hungry."

"You're not eating ANYTHING this traitor offers you!" Rex said grabbing Styraco by the scruff of his neck and dragging him back to his side. "That goes for the rest of you traitors eating at this table too!" he added making the other Tyranno's guiltily stop eating. "How DARE you all let Ankylo hide what had happened to him from me!" Rex ranted on. "You not only did that…but you let him get away with building a new base, talk you into committing treason and then take action against the Dinosaucers WITHOUT my permission!"

Seeing his fellow Tyranno's all cringe in guilt over Rex's verbal abuse, with the exception of Princess Dei who seemed rather indifferent to it, Ankylo decided to speak up. "Excuse me 'Bossasaur,'" he said breaking into the Tyranno Leader's rant. "Although it IS true certain things WERE withheld from you on purpose, what exactly have we done wrong? If you think about it everything we've _done_ is in support the Tyranno cause which is to defeat the Dinosaucers."

Rex stopped his angry rant in mid-sentence as he realised that Ankylo was quite right in everything he had pointed out to him. Taking a closer look at his most loyal Tyranno, Genghis Rex realised that this NEW Ankylo was no longer the snorting fool he had always taken him for in the past. He was dealing with a VERY intelligent and dangerous Tyranno, he would have to tread very carefully if he was to deal with him. Apparently Princess Dei had also come to the same conclusion and was slowly approaching Ankylo like she was ready to attack him. Rex was relieved to see that his sister was STILL on his side, but what she did next shocked not only him but all the other Tyrannos too.

As Ankylo turned at the sudden movement towards him Dei wrapped her arms around him and gave the short Tyranno a passionate kiss on the lips!

For a moment, there was a stunned silence from his unexpected move, then it was broken by Rex who was turning an alarming shade of purple. "Dei," he said in restrained fury. "What on REPTILON and EARTH do you think you're DOING?!

"You're taking me up on my offer, aren't you?" Ankylo said cheerfully to Dei ignoring the raving Genghis Rex.

"You bet I have," Dei smiled back at him.

"WHAT offer?" Rex demanded to know.

"To be my queen," Ankylo answered back simply. "Or rather my wife so to say."

" _ **WHAAAAT?!"**_ Rex screamed at the top of his voice making all the Tyranno's jump to their feet in alarm. _**"MY**_ _ **SISTER**_ _ **WANTS TO BE YOUR WIFE?! YOU'VE LOST YOUR**_ _ **MIND**_ _ **IF YOU THINK I'M GOING TO ALLOW**_ _ **THIS!"**_

Rex charged forward with the intention of rendering Ankylo to pieces with his bare hands, however he was restrained by all the remaining Tyrannos which was quite a feat as he was so angry.

"Calm down your Scaliness please!" Styraco begged his leader as he held onto him. "This isn't healthy for you!"

"Yeah Bossasaur you'll give yourself a stroke if you keep this up!" Quackpot added voicing his own concern.

"I don't know what you're getting so worked up about dear brother," Dei suddenly spoke up completely unimpressed by Rex's angry outburst. "I happen to LIKE this new brilliant Ankylo. He has brains, power, influence AND he's cute too."

"I think my dear," Ankylo said confidently to Dei. "That your brother will calm right down when I give him my pre-wedding gift to him. It's the ultimate peace offering that'll guarantee my status as his brother-in-law, the leader of the Dinosaucers Allo himself!"

Hearing this statement caused Rex AND all his fellow Tyrannos to stop dead in their struggle and look at Ankylo in amazed disbelief.

"YOU'RE going to give ALLO to the Bossasaur as a pre-wedding gift?!" Brachio exclaimed in amazement.

"Just how on Earth and Reptilon do you intend to do that?" Rex demanded to know.

"I'm glad you asked," Ankylo smiled. "Just you listen to this plan of mine…"

 **000000000000**

Some considerable time later Terrible Dactyl swooped down from the sky to land in a tree near the Lava-Dome, in his hands he was carrying a small metal case. Putting the case down the flying Tyranno opened it up to reveal another one of Ankylo's flying drones.

"Terrible Dactyl to base," the flying Tyranno spoke into his radio. "Terrible Dactyl to base. I'm outside the Lava-Dome and releasing the drone."

' _Excellent,'_ Ankylo's voice crackled back through the speaker. _'Release it, head back to base and leave the rest to me.'_

"Already doing it," Terrible Dactyl said turning the drone on. After allowing it to fly away towards the Lava-Dome the Tyranno closed the case, then flew away as fast as he could before anyone could see him.

 **000000000000**

In the Lava-Dome control room Allo was pacing up and down in worry for his missing team mates, while the Secret Scouts and remaining Dinosaucers looked on in silent concern for their leader and friend.

"It's been over two and a half hours since Tricero, Bronto Thunder and Ichy were captured by the Tyrannos," Allo said quietly to himself. "When will we hear from them? What do they want?"

"Uh…I think we're about to find out Uncle Allo," Bonehead said nervously pointing to the drone which Terrible Dactyl had released outside fly in.

"You're right," Allo said grimly as the drone started to project Ankylo's hologrammatic image in front of them. "I've got a feeling this is a message baring only _**BAD**_ news."

"Greetings Dinosaucers," Ankylo said tipping his top hat politely to his enemies. "Thanks to your stupidity, you ACTUALLY fell for my ruse and got THREE of your friends captured. If you want to see them again ALIVE and UNHARMED you'll do exactly what I say."

"Really?" Allo said cautiously. "What exactly do you want?"

"It's very simple Allo," Ankylo said confidently. "In order to get your missing friends back I'm challenging you to a one on one duel! Thus, proving beyond any shadow of a doubt the superiority of my newfound brainpower once and for all. If YOU win my prisoners will be released UNHARMED without a scratch. However, if I win…you must not only surrender ALL your own technology to me, but ALL of you Dinosaucers have to leave Earth for Reptilon FOREVER and NOT interfere with out plans EVER again! So, what do you say?"

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Well there you have it readers! Ankylo has thrown down the gauntlet to the Dinosaucers and the stakes are quite high! What will Allo DO in regard to this challenge? If he accepts HOW will be beat the Tyranno who fooled him AND captured three of his friends? If this works will Genghis Rex LET Ankylo marry his sister or not? We'll find out in the next chapter, so in the meantime read and review like always and see you then! Later!


	7. Chapter 7

Here is the chapter we've all been waiting for dear readers! WILL Allo accept Ankylo's challenge for a duel to save his fellow Dinosaucers? Will this REALLY make Genghis Rex happy enough to let Ankylo marry his sister? Read on and find out, enjoy yourselves!

Once again, I'd like to say that one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ story and Beta Reading it too, so all thanks and praises go to him.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART SEVEN:**

For a moment, there was dead silence in the Lava-Dome as the Dinosaucers and Secret Scouts all struggled to take in Ankylo's offered challenge.

"You want to _duel_ me one on one," Allo said in slow disbelief. "For not only the lives of my fellow Dinosaucers, but our technology and the condition we leave you Tryannos alone FOREVER in whatever you do here on Earth AND Reptilon IF I lose to you?"

"That is correct," Ankylo nodded in confirmation.

"You must be out of your MIND if you think Allo's going to take up your challenge with the terms you offered!" Teryx snapped furiously to Ankylo.

"If he doesn't agree then my three…'guests' will suffer because of it," Ankylo replied simply. "Now," he went on. "I am a reasonable Tyranno. You obviously need time to think my offer over I give you 2 hours to decide, see you then."

With that said Ankylo's hologram faded away and the drone which had projected his image floated down to the floor and was silent.

"I wouldn't touch it if I were you," Allo said to his nephew as he curiously approached the deactivated drone. "It may have an anti-tampering device…we also need that thing to give Ankylo his answer."

"Gosh Uncle Allo…" Bonehead said worriedly. "You're not REALLY going to agree with Ankylo's duel challenge, are you?"

"I may well have to Bonehead," Allo said grimly. "Otherwise we'll never get Bronto Thunder, Ichy and Tricero back."

"But you can't possibly do that!" Dimetro cried in disbelief. "It's bound to be a trap!"

"Even if it isn't and Ankylo DOES want to duel you," Stego added. "You KNOW the duel will be ANYTHING but fair."

"I know that Stego," Allo said in agreement. "But that's a chance I'll have to take when it comes."

 **000000000000**

"Do you REALLY think that Allo is WILLINGLY going to accept your duel challenge?" Genghis Rex sneered to Ankylo as he got up off his chair.

"We have three of his fellow Dinosaucers as our prisoners," Ankylo said confidently as he started to walk out of his control room. "He'll agree and THEN our problems with be over."

"Wait a minute," Rex called after the departing Ankylo. "Where are you going?"

"To inform our prisoners about what's happening," Ankyo replied back over his shoulder. "They have a right to know that their fate depends on their leader's decision."

"Oh, I'll bet!" Rex muttered quietly to himself as Ankylo left. "The NERVE of that little runt!" he fumed as he began pacing up and down the control room. "I'M the leader here and yet HE'S taking control over MY followers, MY plans and MY ENEMIES! I'M the one who commands and leads the Tyrannos not him! _**I**_ will be the one who defeats the Dinosaucers not him! He thinks that offering me Allo in defeat as a wedding present to my sister will make things right! Well he's wrong!"

"What are you ranting and raving about NOW dear brother?" Dei said irritably from the control room doorway. "I would have thought you'd be a least _**HAPPY**_ that Ankylo, of all of us here on Earth, is finally going to defeat the Dinosaucers at long last."

"I don't _**LIKE**_ this 'new brilliant' Ankylo!" Rex snapped to Dei in restrained fury. "I preferred his old self! The snorting, annoying, stupid but LOYAL Tyranno who followed my EVERY command REGARDLESS of what I said and did! Why? Because _**HE**_ knew _**I**_ am the leader here _**NOT**_ him! _THIS_ Ankylo is an arrogant, devious, and NOT to be trusted! He is STEALING my followers and _**MY**_ leadership AWAY from me! He thinks that by doing all this will make his transition to leadership easier! Well it WON'T! He will NOT be leader and I really _**REALLY**_ don't want him as my brother-in-law!"

"Look," Dei sighed trying to calm her brother down. "Ankylo has indeed changed, we're stuck with it and it's no use going on about it. If we all ally TOGETHER in his plan for now and it works, then the Tyrannos will be the most UNSTOPPABLE force in this galaxy and the Dinosaucers are finished."

"I'll believe in that day when I see it!" Rex said calming down. "However…as this plan DOES seem to be working I'll let Ankylo play it out and THEN I might reconsider."

"Good!" Dei nodded in satisfaction. "You won't regret this dear brother."

"ONLY if this plan works!" Rex pointed out to her. "If it fails then Ankylo will feel my wrath!"

Nodding in agreement Dei left the control room and joint Ankylo out in the corridor who had been waiting patiently for her. "Well?" he asked.

"You were right," Dei said to him. "My brother STILL isn't on board with your plan despite all the reassurances you give him. But can you blame him? All previous plans that have been 'successful' almost ALWAYS fail him."

"This one won't," Ankylo said confidently. "Once Genghis Rex see's Allo actually BEATEN by me he'll change his tune. Now if you'll excuse me my dear," he said taking her hand and kissing it. "I have to inform our prisoners about what's to befall them and their leader."

Leaving Dei behind Ankylo made his way down to the prison area of his base where Brachio and Quackpot were guarding the cells which held Tricero, Bronto Thunder and Ichy.

"Any problems down here you two?" Ankylo asked his fellow Tyrannos as he joined them.

"Naw," Quackpot said carelessly. "They've been real quiet, why do you ask?"

"I want to talk to Ichy," Ankylo said nodding towards the cell door nearest to him.

"What for?" Brachio asked curiously as he got out a key card and slid it along the lock of the cell door.

"Just to fill him in on what's happening with my plan," Ankylo said opening the door and stepping inside. "Brachio you come with me, Quackpot tell the other two."

Inside the cell Ichy was cuffed to the wall with restraints on his arms, legs AND tail. As he had nothing else better to do, he had been dozing. But the sudden opening of the cell door had jerked him awake.

"Greetings my dear Ichy," Ankylo said cheerfully as he walked up to the helpless Dinosaucer. "I do hope you've been enjoying your stay with us."

"What do you want Ankylo?" Ichy said dully to his captor as he was in no real mood for a conversation. "With your new intelligence, you don't need to make small talk OR childishly gloat to me like your leader would."

"Very good," Ankylo said nodding in approval of Ichy's reasoning. "I wanted to tell you that I've offered your leader Allo a chance to save you and fellow Dinosaucers by duelling me. SHOULD he lose to me, which is VERY highly likely, then you Dinosaucers go free but you have to leave Earth, AND all of us Tyrannos alone FOREVER!"

"But you came for MORE than just that, didn't you?" Ichy said accusingly.

"Right again," Ankylo smiled. "Like me you are a VERY clever individual. When I lured you and your friends to my base, you worked out VERY quickly that my intelligence had been boosted. Yet DESPITE finding out and KNOWING I was laying a trap for you, you came. Not JUST to rescue your friends but because you wanted to SEE just HOW intelligent I've become. Well you found out, didn't you?" he chuckled. "Too bad you didn't escape to tell Allo huh?"

"Congratulations," Ichy said dryly.

"You know something my dear Ichy," Ankylo said leaning casually on his cane. "You and I are now SO much alike in intelligence, it's a real shame we can't actually WORK together because we'd make a GREAT team."

"I would _**never**_ work with the likes of _**YOU**_ Ankylo!" Ichy spat furiously in his captor's face causing him to stumble backwards.

"Hey!" Brachio yelled coming forward to Ankylo's help. "Don't you think you're going to get away with that!" He raised his fist to punch Ichy in the face but Ankylo stopped his attack with his cane.

"There's no need for that Brachio," he said to him reassuringly. "He's not worth it, and I have plans for him for later on," he added mysteriously. "In the meantime," he went on. "We'd better get to the control room and see what Allo's response to my challenge is. See you soon!" Ankylo said raising his top hat politely to Ichy and left the cell with Brachio close behind.

 **000000000000**

Back in the Lava-Dome Ankylo's drone reactivated and floated in the air projecting Ankylo's hologram for everyone to see.

"Well it's been two hours," Ankylo announced to the assembled Dinosaucers and Secret Scouts. "What have you decided?"

"We've decided that we don't trust YOU or your new intelligence!" Paul spoke up.

"Very sure of that, aren't you?" Ankylo smirked.

"However," Allo spoke up before Paul could continue. "You have Bronto Thunder, Ichy and Tricero if I want to get them back," he added with a heavy sigh. "I have no choice but to agree to your challenge."

"Excellent," Ankylo said brightly. "I see that once again common sense has prevailed for you Allo. Now then to business…" he went on his hands together in enthusiasm. "I want you to head for the same co-ordinates you sent out your three friends ALONE."

"You can't SERIOUSLY expect us to let Allo go to you ALONE!" Sara snapped furiously.

"If you want to get your friends back you do what I say," Ankylo told her calmly. "But as I'm a reasonable Tyranno I'll let you WATCH our duel live on my drone so you don't miss a minute of your leader's plight."

"Oh, how THOUGHTFUL of you," Teryx said sarcastically.

"Indeed…now I suggest you hurry up Allo your friends lives depend on your keeping to our duel."

 **000000000000**

A little while later Allo had landed at the old theme park, he knew he was on the right track as he had discovered Bronto Thunder, Ichy and Tricero's spaceships near the funhouse. Like everyone else who came before him, Allo made his way into the funhouse down a flight of stairs into Ankylo's base. However before Allo had a chance to look around, a trapdoor in the floor opened up underneath him and he plummeted down a narrow shaft. After a short fall Allo slid out of the shaft and found himself in a huge underground arena, sitting in the seats of the arena were all the Tyrannos. Directly in front and slightly above Allo was a VIP Box that contained Genghis Rex, his sister Princess Dei and the three captured Dinosaucers he'd come to rescue.

"Allo!" Ankylo's voice echoed out over the arena. "We were beginning to think you'd never get here."

Turning around Allo saw Ankylo coming up out of the centre of the area on a lift, next to him was a table which had a pair of fossilizer guns on it.

"Now that Allo as finally graced us with his presence," Ankylo said grandly to all the watching Tyrannos. "All persons concerned will now have the honour of watching this bout, a clash of TITANS as it were!"

"Spare us all the dramatic theatrics and just get to the point," Allo said dryly not really in the mood to fool around.

"Very well," Ankylo said putting his cane down on the table and picked up the two fossilizer guns. "This duel will be how the humans on Earth did it in the 19th Century," he said walking over to Allo and handing him a fossilizer gun. "We will stand back to back, while Terrible Dactyl counts to twenty, as he does so we will walk away from each other. When we get to twenty we turn and fire, the fastest one of us on the trigger wins."

 **000000000000**

"Is he kidding?!" Paul said in disbelief. He, the Secret Scouts and the remaining Dinosaucers watched the entire scene be played out to them via Ankylo's drone hovering in the Lava Dome.

"I highly DOUBT it," Dimetro said grimly. "With his new intelligence Ankylo is being DEADLY serious about everything."

"Oh I sure hope Uncle Allo can win this," Bonehead said worriedly. "Otherwise we and the entire Earth is done for!"

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

Oh, WHAT a Cliff-hanger! Allo is actually going to DUEL Ankylo for the return of his missing friends! Can he actually DO it? Will Ankylo play fair despite his new intelligence? And most importantly IS Genghis Rex going to let this go ahead? He's made it clear he doesn't like the new Ankylo despite his new intelligence. All answers will be coming in the FINAL chapter of this story. Read and review and see you then!


	8. Chapter 8

Welcome readers! Now comes the _**final**_ chapter of this story where we'll see just WHO wins this duel between the brilliant Ankylo of the Tyrannos and Allo of the Dinosaucers! Their fate and the fate of Earth is in their hands! Read on to see how it turns out!

Incidentally one of my readers ' **brave kid'** came up with the idea for _this_ particular story, so all thanks (as always) goes to him for said idea and being the Beta Reader too.

I also want to apologise in advance if any of the Dinosaucers, Tyrannos and the Secret Scouts are out of character.

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Dinosaucers or any of its characters, they belong to **Michael E. Uslan, Nelvana** and **DIC** **Entertainment**

 **(** By the way **…all flames and flamers will be ignored thank-you. I'll make an exception for CONSTRUCTIVE reviews on what needs an adjustment or suggestions for other chapters/stories, for they are most welcome. Remember if you don't like my work** _ **then**_ _ **don't read or review it!**_ _ **NO-ONE**_ **is forcing you to!)**

 _ **00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

 **PART EIGHT:**

"Alright now," Terrible Dactyl said flying down from the arena to where both Allo and Ankylo were waiting. The two duellists were standing back to back from each other with a fossilizer gun in their hands. "You heard what Ankylo said, I count out twenty paces for you two. At the end of that countdown you turn around and fire, first one to get hit and fossilized LOSES. Are we clear on that?"

"Crystal," Allo nodded.

"You may proceed now," Ankylo told him.

"As you wish," Terrible Dactyl said taking a deep breath before he started counting. "1, 2, 3…"

 **000000000000**

In the Lava-Dome the remaining Dinosaucers along with the Secret Scouts were watching Allo on the screen provided by Ankylo's Drone.

"I can't believe Uncle Allo is going THROUGH with this," Bonehead said anxiously.

"What _**I**_ can't believe," said David without taking his eyes off the screen. "Is that Ankylo is going to FAIRLY duel like this. That doesn't sound like the usual Tryranno way, with Ankylo now SMART I feel he'd still cheat or something like that."

"I told Allo that too," Paul spoke up. "He and I both thought it might be a FIXED duel so he's got something up his sleeve to even the odds a little."

"What might that be?" Sara asked curiously.

"Wait and see," Paul replied with a confident wink. He then focused back on the duel which was just down to the last few steps.

 **000000000000**

"17…" Terrible Dactyl said finishing off his countdown. "18, 19, 20!"

At that number Ankylo spun around to shoot only to find Allo tossing his fossilizer gun away.

"What the hell's he DOING?!" Quackpot exclaimed in disbelief.

"Has he gone NUTS?!" Brachio cried out in astonishment.

"You must really think me an idiot Ankylo," Allo said calmly to his opponent. "I checked the power pack to that gun and it WASN'T charged, the duel was fixed from the start."

"Oh well done Allo," Ankylo said giving the Dinosaucer leader a slow mocking clap. "You worked out my little charade, so HOW do you propose to END this duel? I after all still have my fossilizer gun."

"Dinovolving," Allo said simply opening up his Dinosaucer emblem on his uniform revealing a small device with a yellow button.

This unexpected development caused all the watching Tyrannos, with the exception of Genghis Rex, to start yelling in protest.

"Hey that's not fair!" Styraco yelled angrily.

"Yeah!" Plesio added. "Just how issss Ankylo expected to BEAT you now?"

Dinovolving was a process that Allo and ALL his fellow Dinosaucers could do via the small device hidden behind the emblems on their uniforms. When activated the device allowed the user to devolve back into their primitive ancestor's dinosaur state for a little while, all while retaining their intelligence and speech capacity. Dinovolving was a great inconvenience for the Tyrannos as they themselves didn't have this ability that their enemies had, which was WHY the Tyrannos were protesting Allo's use of it.

Pressing the button Allo's device activated and he was covered in a light blue glow of energy. As the energy consumed his body Allo started growing his uniform slowly melting away until it merged with his skin. When the glow faded Allo had fully Dinovolved into a full grown Allosaurus.

"Well, well, well!" Rex chuckled quietly to himself. "Things are REALLY going to get interesting now!"

 **000000000000**

"HA!" Ryan cried out in triumph. "Allo's Dinovolved! This duel is as good as over now!"

"Perhaps," Dimetro said doubtfully. "Or perhaps not."

"What do you mean?" Teryx asked in puzzlement.

"Well just look at Ankylo," Dimetro said pointing to the screen. "Unlike the other Tyrannos he doesn't look too worried about Allo at all."

Sure enough Ankylo was standing calmly in his arena looking like he didn't have a care in the world.

"You're right," Paul said worriedly. "That means…Ankylo KNOWS something we DON'T."

 **000000000000**

"So, it's like THAT is it?" Ankylo said tossing aside his fossilizer gun. "I thought you'd spring something like Dinovolving into this duel, however," he said nodding to Dei up in the VIP Box. Receiving his signal Dei opened up the arm rest on her chair revealing a built-in control panel. Flicking a switch on her chair panel a wall behind Ankylo slid open to reveal a large laser like weapon. Pressing another button, the laser aimed itself at Ankylo and fired a ray of light red energy right at him.

"Well, who'd have thought it?" Rex chuckled. "The BRILLIANT Ankylo's weapon BACKFIRED and hit HIM not his opponent."

"It didn't backfire," Dei smirked to her brother. "It was intentional because I KNOW what that weapon does."

Ankylo smiled evilly as he was now covered in a light red glow of energy. As the energy consumed his body Ankylo started growing, his clothes slowly melting away until it merged with his skin. When the glow faded Ankylo, like Allo, had fully _**Dinovolved**_ into a full-grown Ankylosaurs!

 **000000000000**

"No…" Teryx said stammering in horrified disbelief at the view on the drone's screen. "I don't believe it!"

"Ankylo DINOVOLVED himself!" Sara exclaimed.

"But that's _**IMPOSSIBLE!**_ " Dimetro protested fiercely. "Only we Dinosaucers can Dinovolve!

"Apparently Ankylo has found a way to DO that with his new intelligence," Paul said grimly.

 **000000000000**

"How the hell did Ankylo find a way to DINOVOLVE himself?!" Rex said furiously to Dei. "And why didn't you tell me about it?"

"It was our triumph card," Dei said to her brother smugly. "If we had _**told**_ you about it Ankylo was afraid you MIGHT let the information slip. You know… in your usual desire to gloat about what you have planned for the Dinosaucers, as to HOW and WHEN Ankylo worked this out that was two nights ago."

 _ ***Flashback: Two nights ago***_

 _ **Ankylo was busy in his laboratory putting the finishing touches to his laser weapon when Dei entered.**_

" _Not disturbing you, am I?"_

" _Not at all Princess,"_ _**Ankylo smiled charmingly to Dei.**_ _"In fact, you're just in time to see my greatest invention completed. Behold…the one device that will give the Tyrannos an edge on the battle field, or may even LEVEL it! My DINOVOLVING device!"_

" _You've actually invented a device that can_ _ **Dinovolve**_ _us Tyrannos?!"_ _ **Dei cried out in amazement.**_ _"But that's impossible! How do you even KNOW it will work?"_

" _Because I did over a 1000 tests and simulations before I tested it on myself,"_ _ **Ankylo said confidently. He produced a remote from his pocket and used it to activate a monitor which showed a recording of the experiment he had done on himself.**_

" _As you can see,"_ _ **Ankylo said deactivating his monitor.**_ _"My experiment worked! Now I just have to install this weapon into my 'duelling arena,' and SHOULD Allo try Dinovolving against me…I shall EVEN the odds against us."_

 _ ***End Flashback***_

"So there you have it dear brother," Dei said finishing her explanation to Rex, Allo, the assembled Tryannos and captive Dinosaucers. "Thanks to THIS ultimate weapon along with Ankylo AND his superior brainpower we shall soon rule over ALL!"

"YAY!" All the assembled Tryannos cried out in excited joy at this news.

"Let's hear it for the Brilliant Ankylo!" Terrible Dactyl shouted out loud to his fellow Tyrannos before adding his own voice to their cheers.

"Yay Ankylo! Yay Ankylo! Yay Ankylo!"

"As you can now see," Ankylo said turning his attention back to the horrified Allo. "You really had no chance against me. You Dinosaucers are DOOMED!"

"Maybe we are…" Allo said keeping his rising horror under control so nobody would see it. "But that doesn't mean I won't go down TRYING!"

As the two fully evolved Dinos faced each other for battle, Genghis Rex decided it was time to ACT. Ankylo's new intelligence was stealing not only his sister and his followers but it was stealing HIS victory and triumph over Allo and the Dinosaucers! If ANYONE was going to get the praise and cheers it was going to be HIM and NOT Ankylo! He was going to make that Dinovolving ray HIS and add it to the Tyranno weapons arsenal, but to do that he had to get RID of the Brilliant Ankylo. However, there was an easy way to actually DO that, it pained Rex to do it but it was the only option he had. He produced a remote control, pointed it at the restrained Bronto Thunder, Ichy and Tricero then pressed a button on it which RELEASED the three captured Dinosaucers.

For a moment, the trio didn't say anything at all as they were completely STUNNED that Genghis Rex, the ruthless leader of the Tyrannos, had just RELASED them when they were absolutely in his power. However this silence didn't last long as it was broken by Dei's shocked voice. "Rex what the hell are you _**DOING?**_ Are you _**INSANE?!**_ "

Ignoring his sister Rex spoke to his freed prisoners. "If you want to save Allo's life come with me!" He then started making his way down to the arena where Allo and Ankylo were still facing off against each other.

For a few seconds Bronto Thunder and Tricero both looked at Ichy and he back at them unsure at WHAT they should do, then Ichy came to his senses. "We've been given a chance you two, let's not waste it!"

 **000000000000**

"I don't understand," Bonehead said in puzzlement to his friends as they continued to watch the series of events unfold on Ankylo's flying drone. "Why is Genghis Rex HELPING his prisoners escape and HELP uncle Allo?"

"I think these last few events have made him lose his mind," Dimetro said with a sad shake of his head.

"Oh I don't think so," David said cheerfully. "In fact, I think Rex is saner than he's been in ages."

"What do you mean?" Teryx asked in puzzlement.

"Rex is helping our friends escape and help Allo because he doesn't want Ankylo to win," Sara explained excitedly. "If Ankylo WINS then Rex won't have the pleasure of finishing off his enemy himself. That's WHY he's helping, to make things difficult for Ankylo."

"In this case," Paul added. "It's a clear indication of an old Earth saying: _'The enemy of_ _MY enemy, is my FRIEND.'_ Just you keep watching."

 **000000000000**

By now Rex, Bronto Thunder, Tricero and Ichy had made it down to the arena floor to join Allo. As all the watching Tyrannos had been shocked and stunned by their leader's actions they had just sat in the seats seemingly unable to move. But the MOST shocked of them all was Allo himself who was trying to accept the fact that his enemy was actually HELPING him.

"I know what you are thinking Allo," Rex snarled to the stunned Dinosaucer Leader. "I'm your enemy and I'm helping you, so we're ALLIES for the time being because I need all of your help to defeat Ankylo."

"Rex, you fool don't do this!" Ankylo said with restrained fury. "You'll spoil EVERYTHING!"

"You keep him busy," Rex said to Allo and the others. "I'm going to get that dinovolving laser!"

"NO!" Anklyo yelled in alarm as Rex rushed past him to the laser. He tried to stop the Tyranno leader with his tail but he just jumped over it like a sprinter running Olympic hurdles. "You don't know what you're doing!" he said in desperation as Rex started operating the laser's controls. "You don't know how to operate that device properly, if you tamper with it incorrectly you'll destroy it!"

"He's forgotten all about us," Ichy said in disbelief.

"With the possibility of losing that impressive device for the Tyrannos," Bronto Thunder said to him. "I can understand why."

"Guess we don't have to distract him after all," Tricero said thoughtfully as he continued to watch the confrontation between Ankylo and his leader.

"A little nobody like _**YOU**_ doesn't tell Genghis Rex what to do!" Rex snapped furiously to Ankylo as he continued to stab furiously at the laser's controls. "I will MAKE this weapon work for me! And if I can't, then NO-ONE can use it!" As Rex spoke the laser started to smoke and give off a series of small explosions before firing off random energy shots all over the arena.

"You fool!" Ankylo cried out in dismay as he returned to his original form. "It's overloading!"

"Oh, THAT'S not good!" Brachio yelled as he and his fellow Tyrannos all got to their feet in alarm.

"Quick!" Allo ordered Bronto Thunder, Tricero and Ichy taking advantage of the fact they'd been forgotten by the Tyrannos. "Let's get out of here and take cover before that laser blows up."

As the Dinosaucers ran off the Tyrannos were all hopping around like fleas on a hot plate as the laser continued to fire random energy shots while glowing a cherry red and emitting a thick smoke.

"The laser is going to explode!" Dei cried out in dismay. "Get Ankylo out of the Arena and away from that thing!"

"No!" Ankylo snapped before the Tyrannos could even start moving. "There's no time for me! Get yourselves and Dei to safety at once!"

"LISTEN," Rex roared furiously as his fellow Tyrannos dragged his sister away to safety while protesting and struggling all the way. "FOR ONCE AND FOR ALL _**WHO'S**_ GIVING THE ORDERS HERE?!" Another miniature explosion from the laser made Rex forget his anger and leap for safety.

By now the arena was totally deserted with Ankylo standing where he was, not moving at all watching in annoyance as his laser continued to overheat and fire off random shots. "Oh well," he sighed with casual shrug of his shoulders. "This little plan failed, but I'm REALLY looking forward to Plan B."

"What the hell is Ankylo doing just STANDING there?" Bronto Thunder said in amazement to Allo and the others. "He's going to get blown up!"

As the long necked Dinosaucer spoke the laser fired off one more energy shot, but THIS one was aimed right AT Ankylo. The laser hit the Tyranno head on engulfing him in its energy and then it exploded into flaming fragments. All Dinosaucers and Tyrannos ducked for cover as the explosion caused most of the roof of the Arena to cave in. It was an impressive spectacle, accompanied by an ear-splitting clang of metal and clouds of dust. When the last piece of metal clattered to the ground there was a deafening silence.

Coughing and spluttering from the dust Allo emerged from hiding place. "Everyone ok?"

"Yeah…" Tricero coughed as he dusted himself down.

"What happened to Ankylo?" Ichy asked also dusting himself down.

"Take a look," Bronto Thunder said pointing the pile of rubble where the laser had exploded.

Emerging from the rubble coughing like mad was Ankylo…his smart outfit all tattered and torn, his top hat crushed and his cane snapped clean in two. As Ankylo clutched his aching head he looked up as Genghis Rex towered over him his shadow enveloping him like an eclipse of the sun. Behind him Dei and the other Tyrannos silently gathered around waiting to see what would happen now.

"Well," the Tyranno Leader said in triumph at his defeated rival. "It appears your plan has caved in around you!"

"What plan Bossasaur?" Anklyo snorted in his old voice causing everyone to look at him is shock. "What on Reptilon happened to me?" he went on looking around the wrecked Arena. "And why am I dressed up in the stuff?"

"You mean you don't remember anything that you've done these last few days?" Dei said in mounting disappointment.

"What are you talking about?" Ankylo said in puzzlement.

"Hmm…" Terrible Dactyl said thoughtfully to himself. "Ankylo…what's the last thing you DO remember?"

"I remember…grabbing the I.Q Enhancer and heading towards the ship with it…then there was a blow on the back of my head…and I passed out. When I woke up…I found myself here…what's been going on? What happened to me?"

"Ankylo's lost his memory!" Brachio said in amazement.

"So he has," Rex said with a huge grin that was threatening to split his face in two in at happiness.

 **000000000000**

In the Lava-Dome the other Dinosaucers along with the Secret Scouts were watching the scene on the drone's screen with an air of happy relief.

"Ankylo lost all his smarts!" Bonehead clapped happily.

"I'll say," Ryan smiled. "That last shot from the laser must have changed him back. I wonder if Rex is going to punish Ankylo for his actions?"

"If he lost his memory," Dimetro chuckled. "I think Rex might just let Ankylo go this once, but he'll come down on him REALLY hard in the future."

"Oh yeah," Teryx smiled in agreement. "Of that we can be totally sure."

 **000000000000**

"Well," Allo said in satisfaction to Bronto Thunder, Tricero and Ichy. "I think we're all safe now, especially that Genghis Rex 'helped' us to defeat Ankylo. We'd better go before they see we're still here."

"Good idea," Tricero said in agreement. "Better not press our luck."

"You know we've VERY lucky today," Bronto Thunder said thoughtfully as they headed for the exit. "That brilliant Ankylo was REALLY dangerous."

"He certainly was," Allo said grimly. "If Genghis Rex had actually decided to WORK with that new Ankylo we'd have been in REAL trouble."

"Well I'm thankful that things are getting back to normal now," Tricero said in relief.

"I don't know…" Ichy said thoughtfully looking back at the wrecked arena with the Tyrannos still there. "Why didn't Ankylo get out of the way of that laser before it exploded? Someone THAT smart would have had a backup plan in case of failure, I know I would've…"

 **000000000000**

Several hours later Princess Dei was sitting alone in the privacy of her spaceship, since she had now lost 'her' brilliant Ankylo she couldn't stay in the Tar Pits. It was painful for Dei to see the Tyranno who had captured her heart reduced back to a snorting idiot, and it was all her brother's fault just because HE didn't want to accept the fact another Tyranno was BETTER than him!

Dei was suddenly brought out of her sad bitter thoughts by the arrival of Quackpot, Brachio and Terrible Dactyl.

"Is this a bad time?" Terrible Dactyl asked Dei timidly.

"Looks to me as if Dei is in mourning," Quackpot said jokingly before Brachio hit him over the head for his disrespectfulness.

"I _**am**_ mourning in my own quiet way," Dei said admittedly to Quackpot's joke without any real anger. "Now that Ankylo is back to his old self again," she said starting to cry. "I'm always going to be reminded of the only saurian I've ever truly loved."

Trying to control her crying, Dei put her hand on the jewelled necklace with the huge purple gem in the centre that was around her neck still. Since Ankylo had given it to her when he had started his plan to capture and destroy the Dinosaucers, Dei had constantly worn it out of happy pride for her love. Now that her tear stained hand touched the centre gem of the necklace it started GLOWING with an internal purple light. Dropping the gem in alarm Dei and her fellow Tyrannos looked on in astonishment as the gem started projecting ANOTHER hologram of the Brilliant Ankylo!

"Greetings my friends," the Ankylo hologram smiled to his audience. "If this hologram has been activated due to Dei's sorrow over my apparent 'loss,' then it's clear I've LOST my intelligence and been reduced to my original 'dumb' state. Said 'loss' was probably due to that idiot of a brother who we all call 'leader' Genghis Rex!"

"He's got that right," Quackpot said with a laugh. "Looks like Ankylo was covering all the bases on this."

" _ **Be quiet!"**_ the Ankylo Hologram snapped to Quackpot in an angry yet calm voice almost as if he had expected this terrible joke. "Now then," he went on once Quackpot had quickly shut his mouth. "I have a plan to RESTORE my intelligence. Contained in this necklace's central gem, APART from this hologram of course, is a copy of my enhanced I.Q brain-print along with a procedure on HOW to upload it back into my mind."

"Hey that's great!" Brachio said in excitement. "We can get Ankylo's smarts back right now and BEAT the Dinosaucers!"

"NO!" Dei said suddenly covering up the gem and causing the Ankylo hologram to vanish. "We don't do ANYTHING with Ankylo's plan yet."

"Huh?" Quackpot said in astonishment. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Terrible Dactyl spoke up. "A minute ago, you were in tears at the loss of your Brilliant Ankylo, and now with a chance to get him back you don't want to?

"I said we don't do anything with Ankylo's plan YET," Dei explained to her audience patiently. "We are going to wait for the excitement of these last few days to die down for Tyrannos and Dinosaucers alike. If we try the plan now, there's a good chance SOMEONE might find out about it and ruin it. We shall wait…it may take weeks, months perhaps even a YEAR but eventually everyone's minds will FORGET about all this. Then we shall ACT…remember what Ankylo told us about timing?" Dei smiled evilly rubbing her hands together in glee. "Oh yes…when the time is indeed RIGHT…we shall bring about the RETURN of the Brilliant Ankylo!"

 _ **0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**_

And so, ends this current Dinosaucers story of 'The Brilliant Ankylo.' I just want to say thank you for all your reviews and constructive criticism on this story through each chapter. As you can probably guess dear readers there WILL be an upcoming Sequel called **'The Return of the Brilliant Ankylo'** I will also be throwing in a couple of Dinosaucers One Shot stories between THIS story and the sequel, so keep your eyes open ok? See you…OUT THERE…and don't forget to read and review. Cheers!


End file.
